The Game of Mistletoe
by Exagie
Summary: Alice once again finds herself uncovering a key- this time, a key of clover- and just when she thinks she can avoid another adventure like last Halloween, she's soon mistaken when Julius gets a hold of it by mistake.
1. Merry Christmas To All

**Hello everyone! Hasn't been very long, has it? (Pfft, more like a few hours! I work fast, don't I?) And you thought I would disappear! MWAHAHA! *insert evil laughter here* No. No I haven't. I have a bad habit of posting around a chapter a day or so. Of course, this weekend will be hard to do it since I won't be near the internet, but when I get back I'll make sure I have a lovely chapter for you all! **

**Anyways, let me explain this story: It's been about a month or so since The Game of All Hallow's Eve, and the Christmas season has started to take a small toll on Clover Tower. Alice is excited, but that excitement is soon to turn into another game for the role holders amusement. Let's see how this goes! *cracks knuckles***

**

* * *

**

The Game of Mistletoe

_Alice once again finds herself uncovering a key- this time, a key of clover- and just when she thinks she can avoid another adventure like last Halloween, she's soon mistaken when Julius gets a hold of it by mistake. Now she's once again forced to team up with the Jokers to find and unlock the Box of Clovers, but can she do it before Christmas morning?_

**1. Merry Christmas To All, And To All A Good Fright**

_Crunch. Crunch._

_Crunch. Crunch._

Alice Liddell walked through the large piles of snow outside Clover Tower, her mitten-covered hands piling up large balls of snow and constructing one on top of the other, assuring they were secure.

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice ask from her side, and Alice turned around, smiling up at Julius.

"I'm making a snowman." she explained, reaching down to begin on the middle circle. "I figured since Christmas is coming, we might as well decorate." She grinned at the tower now, admiring her work of colorful blinking lights strung around windows and pillars.

"Hmph. We don't necessarily celebrate it with anything." The mortician mumbled. "Nightmare is normally the most excited about the holiday, but last year he requested an ice sculpture of himself, so we stopped. Christmas the only thing he looks forward to during the winter. Otherwise he can't stand it."

"Then all the more to celebrate." Alice insisted, struggling to lift the heavy pile of snow. Sighing, Julius reached down and helped, securing it onto the large snowball beneath it. Alice smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." he mumbled, looking away. The brunette bent down once again, forming its head. Julius dug inside the cardboard box beside the girl, pulling out pieces of coal Alice had collected and helping her place them into the head; its face smiling happily at them. Alice easily placed the head on top of its body; pulling out some twigs she'd collected from Joker forest earlier that morning to stuff arms into the sides. Julius wrapped a knitted scarf around the snowman's neck, and Alice stuffed a small top hat at its head.

Pulling away from their work, Alice grinned, satisfied. "Perfect."

"It's… nice." Julius struggled for a compliment, but Alice smiled nonetheless and picked up the box, carrying it back to the tower. Julius followed behind, trying to not grimace at how the bright lights Alice had surrounded the tower with nearly made him blind.

The friends made their way inside the tower; a swift wave of warmth and the thick scent of peppermint and hot cocoa welcoming them. They kicked off their snow boots and shrugged out of their jackets, tossing them on the floor to dry. Gray came in with a few folded blankets- giving Julius a slight glare as he did so- and handed them to the two, hoping to warm them.

"Thanks, Gray." Alice said kindly, tightening the blue wool around her as Julius did the same; both slipping their feet into nearby slippers so Julius could go back to work and Alice took a hold of her cardboard box again.

"It's no problem." the older man said, smiling at the girl before returning to Nightmare's side; assuring the incubus was doing his work. He actually looked like a caterpillar in its cocoon in all those blankets; he was quite literally surrounded by them. Alice almost couldn't make out his head until the glimpse of an eye patch made itself known.

"Gray~!" Nightmare whined, slamming a pen down on his desk and pouting up at his nanny- erm, assistant. He looked like a little child. "I already did _five pages_. Can't you let me go now?"

"You did five out of _fifty,_ my lord." Gray reminded him. "You still have forty-five more to go."

Nightmare grinded his teeth, pointing a pen at him as if it were a sword. "Let me rest or I'll fire you!" Gray sighed.

"In case it's slipped your mind, you can't fire me." the ex-assassin said, patting the thick rounds of blankets on Nightmare's back. "My role is my role, and it can't be changed." The crybaby hissed.

"Who came up with this stupid game, anyways? ! I'm going to bed!" Nightmare shouted, fed up as he attempted to stand up. However, the weight of the blankets over him took control, and he fell face first onto the floor. A moan came muffled against the floor.

"I think that's a sign, Nightmare. Just finish your work and get it done with." Alice said softly. "You can sleep afterwards." Nightmare pouted, but reluctantly returned his attention to work.

"I honestly don't see how you can do that." Gray whispered truthfully as he made his way to the maiden.

"I'm right here, Gray!" the incubus reminded him, and the assistant sighed, shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder myself." Alice murmured, shrugging once before carrying her empty box upstairs. As she followed the winding staircase, it wasn't long before a small tapping in the box caught her attention.

_Did I leave some coal in here?_ she thought to herself. She was almost certain the box was empty when she'd brought it in. Curious, the outsider glanced inside the box, immediately wishing she hadn't.

How was this _possible?_ Sure, it looked different from the last one, but how could this _be?_ Why was there another one? It just didn't make sense!

The brunette stared in horror at a long metal key inside the box. This time it was green, with a hollow clover at the top. If it wasn't for its color and shape, it could have very well been the Spade key.

Hadn't all that nonsense ended at Halloween? Wasn't she finally free from that stupid spell? Why was this happening to her? !

_Wait._ she reminded herself calmly, taking a deep breath. _Last time, White-san had said to just lock it up and forget about it. Make sure no one else can get it. If they can't get, then no spell. No spell means no trouble for me._

Smiling confidently, Alice walked up the stairs, quickly searching for a safe place to hide her key. It had to be somewhere that nobody would touch or even think about. Maybe…

"Alice, can you come here for a moment?" Gray's voice called from downstairs, and the foreigner carelessly placed the key on her dresser, swearing to get to it later as she rushed to the hall.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"Nightmare's hiding somewhere. Can you help me find him?" The lizard didn't seem very pleased about this. Alice sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

Hours passed quickly, and Nightmare was already curled up in his bedroom, fast asleep. Gray had finished any work his lord left behind and also called it a night. All that was left were Julius and Alice downstairs; Julius's slender fingers proving the instruments much to the foreigner's admiration and awe. She was still taken aback by such wondrous movements.

Silence seemed to echo around the room, but it wasn't one of those tense or awkward silences you wanted to escape. This was comfortable; very usual for the cynical mortician, and something that had grown onto the foreigner at his right. Though, it wasn't long before one of them spoke up.

"Alice." The mention of her name caught the outsider's attention, and her blue eyes were locked with his navy pair. "Do you recall borrowing any of my tools?"

Alice thought for a moment, then sheepishly nodded. She'd secretly been trying to fix clocks as well to help her friend out, but it honestly wasn't going so well. She hoped he didn't notice her studying, but it was now apparent he did.

"Yeah." she answered. "I think I left a few upstairs in my room. Do you want me to get them?"

"No, it's alright. I will." Julius replied, carefully climbing out of his chair as if it would disturb the clock on his desk and made his way to the staircase. "I needed to change into my sleepwear anyways. Where did you leave them?"

"On my dresser." the brunette replied, waving him off. Once he disappeared, she analyzed the clock carefully, hoping she could figure out its mechanism.

* * *

"Silly girl." Julius muttered as he entered her bedroom,- now in black and red checkered pajamas- careful to keep his eyes from straying any of her personal belongings. Sure enough, several of his tools and clock books laid on her dresser. As he collected them with the shake of the head, he caught sight of something shining under the dim lamp that sat nearby.

Normally it was in his nature to turn away and walk off, but this item seemed to be calling to him; mesmerizing him. He barely knew what had come over himself before he picked up the green key, staring intently at it.

After a few brief moments, he dropped the item back onto the dresser; taking his belongings and quickly scurrying downstairs, wishing he hadn't intruded in her room. Not that he had any idea of what that key was for, but he was certain he didn't want to find out. It just seemed to hold a dark, mysterious aura around it; one he didn't want to get involved with.

As he placed his items on the desk, Alice caught sight of a faint blush on his cheeks, and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." the mortician replied, but Alice pouted.

"You look worn out." she noted, and Julius sighed. "Do you need some sleep?"

"No, I'm quite fine. I want to finish this. It's my last one." the navy-haired man replied, gesturing to the broken clock as he picked at his tools, preparing to use them.

"Are you sure? I can try to handle it." Alice suggested, and Julius abruptly shook his head.

"No thank you. If you're so tired, why don't you go to sleep?" he suggested, slightly annoyed.

"I'd much rather watch you fix clocks." the girl murmured, and Julius shook his head.

"Just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Monrey insisted, and Alice sighed, climbing from her hair.

"Whatever you say…" she muttered, almost like a warning as she headed upstairs to her room. When she entered her bedroom, Alice turned to flick the light off, only for her eyes to trail to the key on the table.

She felt herself paling, and a nauseas feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. _No. There's no way Julius would have…_

To confirm it, Alice dashed downstairs, panting at the end of the staircase and earning the raised an eyebrow from Julius.

"Are you alri-?" Before he could finish his question, Alice interrupted.

"Did you find a key in my bedroom?" she asked. The words were so rushed from her mouth that her question came out slightly slurred and almost inaudible, but Julius understood clearly; a pink tint rushing to his face.

"I can assure you I didn't mean to." the mortician tried to reason, regretting his decision to go to her bedroom. "It was an accident."

He continued to babble on, but the rest of his words went ignored to the girl at the staircase. Her face had to have gone at least ten shades whiter, and a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the winter winds ran down her spine.

_Yeah. He did. Crap. Here we go again._

**

* * *

**

Chapter one is out~! Chapter 2 probably won't be up until Sunday or Monday. Tuesday at the latest. Depends, really. Whatever- I hope you guys are liking it so far! :3

**Don't worry, the Jokers come in chapter 2. ;D Oh, how I wonder what'll happen this time. Kuh kuh kuh… XD **


	2. Mistletoe

**2. Mistletoe**

The following morning, Alice wasn't surprised to see the long distance of snow outside her window. It actually seemed to relieve her. At least she wasn't finding ghosts in her bed or autumn leaves everywhere.

_I wonder if they key did anything at all._ she thought, almost happy as she pulled on a more Christmas-like red gown instead of her usual blue and threw on her common white apron overtop, sliding the clover key into her pocket just in case anyways before bounding eagerly down the stairs.

"Good morning!" she sang as she appeared downstairs, earning the excited grin from a previously working incubus and a slight nod from the clockmaker. Gray smiled warmly, but didn't reply.

"Christmas is coming!" Nightmare said excitedly, bolting out from his desk and making his way to the foreigner. Alice nodded.

"Yeah…" the brunette looked around, only to raise an eyebrow. She definitely didn't remember decorating _this_ much. A large pine tree sat in the corner of the room; several colorful strings of lights and ornaments hung on its mighty green branches. Sparkling silver garland was strung in circles around the tree, and a shiny gold star sat on top. Underneath its shadow sat a roaring train set and a small Christmas village that reminded her of ones she used to have at home. On the walls hung more lights and cutouts of Christmas characters, while a thick, almost overwhelming stench of peppermint seemed to clog the air. "Wow. You guys, um, really set the place up didn't you?" Nightmare nodded eagerly, while Julius grunted and Gray continued his wordless smile. "Did you see _this?_" The incubus pointed to a few small leaves hanging from the kitchen doorway, a few red berries hung on it. Alice gulped.

"Um, mistletoe?" she guessed, titling her head to the side.

"Yup! A new game started." Nightmare exclaimed excitedly, seeming pleased. Alice paled. Huh. So she wasn't off the hook after all. Should have figured.

"So, um, what's this game?" the foreigner asked, quickly walking away from the incubus and the mistletoe.

"Don't worry, he won't sexually harass you this time." Gray comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off, but felt somewhat relieved.

"As if you're one to talk." Nightmare spat, sticking his tongue out childishly at the lizard. Gray sighed.

"What _is_ this game, though?" Alice asked.

"The Game of Mistletoe!" the dream demon exclaimed, clasping his hands together excitedly. She shuddered; he almost looked like Peter White. What a scary thought to imagine.

"Doesn't sound like fun." she muttered, and Nightmare shook his head.

"With you here it'll be fun." he objected, pouting. "For role holders, the mistletoe is like a magnet. When we walk past it, we have to stop and wait until either an outsider or another role holder comes over. Then we kiss!"

"And what part of that is _fun?_ This place is packed with boys!" Alice cried.

"It's not just that." the incubus argued. "We trade places, too."

"Trade… places?" the brunette frowned, unable to comprehend. Nightmare sighed.

"Fine, I'll show you." he said, quickly grabbing the objecting foreigner's wrist and yanking her to the mistletoe.

"Hey! Wait a minute- let go!" Alice cried, struggling to break free.

"Nightmare, just let her go." Julius ordered, but the lord of Clover Tower ignored him.

"My lord, this isn't necessary!" Gray objected, but the silver-haired incubus had already pulled the girl under the mistletoe; his lips at hers and his hand holding her head in place. A blush formed across Alice's face as she tried to pull away. However, it wasn't long before she felt her hand on his head, and blinked in confusion.

When Nightmare pulled away, Alice felt herself pale. Instead of the tall incubus, she saw a young brunette with a smirk across her face and playful blue eyes. A blush remained in tact on her face, but it was more amused than anything.

Horror struck, Alice turned her attention to herself. She felt different; taller and flat chested. She looked different as well; silver hair, an eye patch, a bloody handkerchief…

"Ack! Why am I you? !" the foreigner cried, glancing between Nightmare's body and hers. Her voice even came out deep like his; it frightened her. "I don't want to be you!"

"Gee, thanks." the incubus said sourly from the foreigner's body, his voice even sounding like her. Alice shuddered.

"Look, I don't want to be in your body, Nightmare." Alice said, trying to be kind. "No offence." As she said this, she felt something soft on her- well, Nightmare's- upper lip. Touching it, she gave her own body a strange look. "…You wear grape lipgloss?"

"Nuh-uh!" Nightmare argued childishly, but soon after he smiled devilishly in the body he held. "I'm sure it'll be interesting to be you."

"Nightmare!" Alice squealed, and Nightmare sighed.

"Fine, just kiss me and we'll switch back." he answered, slightly disappointed. Alice shook her head, sending the dream demon's silver locks bouncing.

"No way! I'm not going to kiss myself!" she cried.

"Do you want to switch back?" Nightmare challenged, and Alice groaned.

"Fine, but if you're lying I'm going to send you straight to the hospital." the foreigner threatened, finding it easier to do now that she had control over his body. She saw her body shudder, but Nightmare reached up to kiss his lips, and it wasn't long before she felt herself back in her own body.

Quickly pulling away, Alice sighed in relief; hugging her body tightly, pleased that she was no longer stuck in the man's body. However, her joy didn't last long before she was sprinting towards the door of Clover Tower; exiting the building and running aimlessly in any direction that lead her far, _far_ away from the men there. She didn't want a repeat like last time.

"Where's she going?" Gray asked in surprise as the brunette had disappeared behind the open door.

"I don't know." Julius grumbled from his desk, continuing on his clock.

"Shut the door!" Nightmare instructed, suddenly shivering and running upstairs to hide in the warmth of his blankets. Gray sighed, doing as told.

Alice ran to town, and to her suspicions, the rest of Wonderland had been coated in thick blankets of glossy white snow. Cobblestone bricks were being swept by faceless in comfy sweaters, while sharp icicles hung to frosted window panes. Rooftops were dusted in white, and any fountain nearby had immediately been frozen.

"Uh oh." the brunette murmured, suddenly regretting her quick decision to dash out without a coat or cover for her arms; it was _freezing_ out here. She dismissed this stray thought, though, and ran aimlessly towards Joker Forest; easily familiar with the snowy trees and icicles clinging to stray branches. Her breaths came out in large puffs of silver smoke, and snowflakes clung to her bare arms, but Alice kept running until she saw an upcoming tent in the distance.

Before she could make a dash for it, a voice startled her.

"Can I safely assume you're the cause for the new game?" She didn't have to turn around to know it was White Joker, but Alice did so anyways; eyeing the man's unusually warm attire. Thick red earmuffs pressed against his ears under his hat, his normally leather-like jacket was replaced with faux fur, and he fashioned black snow boots. Overall, Alice was jealous of his warmth.

Alice sighed, nodding an affirmative. "It's not my fault, really. I tried to hide the key, but Julius got a hold of it before I could."

"_So it's your f****** fault I'm freezing my ass off."_ Black Joker snapped from the mask, and Alice glared.

"You're not even outside, Black-san." she reminded him, and Black Joker bit back a growl.

"You're lucky." the jester stated, regaining the outsider's attention. "This game shouldn't be as much of a burden on you as the last. The role holders aren't specifically obsessed- only when they're near mistletoe."

"It sounds easy enough." Alice agreed, pulling out the clover key from her pocket. "I just need to get this back to the Hatter's."

"_That's not where the box is, you idiot."_ Black-san stated, and the brunette frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and the Jokers sighed in irritation.

"The box doesn't stay in one place." White-san explained. "You'll need to find the box of Clovers this time, which could very well be anywhere." Alice groaned.

"You're kidding, right?" she muttered, already knowing the answer. "I have to go everywhere again to find the box?" White-san nodded.

"_Don't think you're off so easy, bitch."_ Black Joker warned from the belt. _"There's more."_

"More? Like what?" the foreigner asked with a heavy sigh.

"_I'm not telling you!" _the darker Joker argued, and Alice moaned.

"Please, Black-san? I just want to get this over with! I'll do anything you want." the foreigner tried to compromise, but the mask wasn't easily persuaded.

"_Nice f****** try. You used that last time and I didn't get s***." _the prison guard reminded her, and Alice huffed in frustration.

"That wasn't my fault!" the brunette objected, but quickly sighed, shaking her head. "Look, I won't pull anything. I promise. I'll do whatever you want the _minute_ this ends."

"_And if it doesn't?"_ the darker Joker challenged, and Alice felt her heart leap to her throat at the thought, but faked a smile.

"Then I guess I'll have to do it during this." she replied.

"Is it a deal then, Black?" White-san asked, looking at his belt. Black Joker mumbled a few words, and they made out a small "yes" in there somewhere behind all the cussing. Smiling eerily yet sweetly, White Joker leaned down to lift Alice's hand to his lips; kissing her ice cold skin gently.

Black growled a little from the mask, and shortly after, White Joker pulled away; the girl's hand still resting on his, and that smile never fading. "A deal it is, then. Welcome to the new game, Alice."

**

* * *

**

Not a very big eventful chapter, but think of it! Roleholders forced to kiss at mistletoe no matter who they're with? IMAGINE IT! *evil laughter* Oh these guys aren't getting a break from me any time soon. 8,D

**And my, oh, my. What will Black Joker have in mind for Alice during this whole adventure? What will he make her do? *more evil laughter***

**On a side note, I'm thinking of starting maybe a Pandora Hearts/HnKnA crossover or a new HnKnA story sometime. I don't want to do it now since I still have to finish Alice in the Academy of Hearts, this series, and eventually get back to Twin Roses, but it'd be a fun challenge for me. I'll have to wait and see. I REALLY want to write a modern HnKnA story that'll get updated whenever I have the time or so; it'll be put behind a couple other stories (I.e., this one) but I'm REALLY interested in writing it. Or maybe one where Alice leaves Wonderland, but something messes up and she and all the role holders end up in her world at a modern time. I'm really getting attached to these ideas, so if you have any suggestions or comments on this, let me know. 8D**


	3. Yes, Your Bitchy Majesty

**3. Yes, Your Bitchy Majesty**

Alice couldn't believe this was happening to her. Just when she thought she was free from the hell of last Halloween, a new game had to start, and she was in deeper than the last. Not because of the actual game, _oh_ no, but because of the people helping her. At this point, joining up with a team of monkeys seemed better than this.

Alice stood in the prison realm, fashioned in a strapless, skimpy red Santa dress that stopped mid-thigh with fishnet tights and black leather boots that reached to her knees. Her face was as red as the Santa hat on her head, and black leather gloves stretched across her arms. Blue orbs glared bullets into the Jokers before her. She fantasized about many things at this point- all starting with her hands wrapped tightly around their necks and strangling them on the very spot until their clocks stopped ticking.

Both men smirked at the brunette, obviously amused with her outfit. Demons. Both of them were just a couple of demons sent straight from hell for her.

"Are you done staring now?" the foreigner hissed, crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest. "I want to get changed." White-san smiled almost kindly, but the demonically pleased look his twin gave never left his face.

"Hmph. Who said we're letting you change?" Black-san said, and Alice felt her face grow another shade redder.

"You can't possibly think I'm going to walk around town in this around town! It's- it's-! It's indecent!" Alice exclaimed, trying to cover herself with gloved hands. This just seemed to amuse the Jokers more.

"You said anything." Black reminded her, walking up to the girl so he could prove his authority by how he towered a head over her. The foreigner blushed, stumbling a few steps backwards.

"Yeah, anything- but not _this!_ I meant something in reason!" the brunette complained, glaring at the thin fabric that clung to her. "I'll freeze in this!"

"Does it look like I give a f***?" the prison guard asked bluntly, and Alice huffed. He was so unreasonable!

"Is this all?" the brunette demanded, once again crossing her arms in front of her chest. "All you wanted to do was shove me in this trashy garbage?"

"F*** no! This is just the beginning, bitch!" Black Joker exclaimed, and Alice flinched at his words.

"Just remember, you have to get me out of this game as soon as possible!" she reminded him, pointing a gloved finger up at the man. "You _still_ haven't told me everything yet!"

"Don't worry, young miss. We will." White Joker assured her, suddenly beside his counterpart. Black-san gave the jester a glare that screamed "get lost", but White ignored him.

"Can you explain now?" Alice asked, her attitude slightly kinder towards the jester. Black seemed annoyed by this, but she dismissed it.

"Only after you say the magic words." Black Joker cut in, grinning deviously at her. Alice blushed, her face set into one of disbelief. He had previously told her the words before she had gotten changed in this monstrosity, and prayed he'd never make her say them. She felt degraded just by thinking of them.

"Do I have to?" the foreigner complained, and Black nodded.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" he demanded, and Alice sighed, taking a step back. Her face was obviously filled with fake smiles- an "I want to kill you" stare boring from her eyes. She curtsied over, just enough that the dress would luckily cover any vital body parts these perverts did _not_ need to see and said, "Would you please explain, _your majesty?_" The last words burned in her mouth.

"Excuse me? That's not all the words." Black Joker said, and Alice's eye twitched.

"My apologies, your _all too perfect highness. _It won't happen again, _my lord._" She had to restrain herself from biting her tongue as she said the words with false sugarcoating. She wanted to sock him in the gut.

Black Joker seemed to be enjoying this and used his fingers to lift her chin up so her eyes met his ruby one. Bowing over, he looked much taller than before, and it was easier to see that mischievous glint in his eyes. "You aren't bending low enough."

"Why you-!" Alice jumped up and swung her arm back, preparing to punch him across the face, but White Joker cut in; one hand pushing the prison guard back and the other catching Alice's fist.

"I think that's enough now, if you will." the jester reasoned, falsely smiling at the two. "Alice should hear the details of the game before it's too late, don't you agree?"

Black Joker crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared bitterly at the stone wall across from him. "Tch."

"I'll take that as a yes." White-san said, gently taking Alice's gloved hand in his and leading her down the hall. Black Joker followed behind them slowly, glaring at the two the entire time.

Once they reached a familiar spot where they'd formerly explained the details to The Game of All Hallow's Eve, White Joker led Alice to her previous spot against the stone wall, while he sat across from her against the iron gates of an empty prison cell. Black sat in the middle in the hall, his elbow propping up his chin in annoyance. Alice inched away.

"You already know the basics of the game." White Joker said, gesturing a hand to the clover key Alice pulled out from a small side pocket on the dress. "Find the box, unlock it, all goes back to normal. Mistletoe attracts role holders, and if you're near one, they'll drag either you or another role holder with them and can't leave until they kiss. Then they switch places." Alice nodded. "However, there's more to this game. For example, when you unlock the box, everyone has to be in their correct body. If they aren't, then they're stuck in whatever body they switched with." Alice paled.

"So… even guys have to kiss and switch places? They don't have any other choice?" she assumed, earning the stiff nod from the Jokers. "Then, let's say… if you two kissed while I unlocked the box, you'd be stuck in each other's bodies?"

The Jokers stared at her; mortified.

"What the f*** are you implying? !" Black Joker barked, quickly standing up and clutching his whip tightly in his palm. His ruby eye glared furiously at the foreigner on the ground. "We're not _gay_, bitch!" "That's not even morally right"! White Joker agreed.

"What are you trying to pull? !" Black Joker snarled.

"N-nothing!" the brunette cried, quickly regretting her words. "I-I didn't mean it like that! Not just you guys- anyone! L-like, um…" She tried to think of two role holders, but each pair made her cringe. She just couldn't picture many of the guys here being gay after sexually assaulting her. Many, except… "Like Ace and Julius!"

The Jokers were silent for a moment, but quickly burst into laughter, their moods swiftly moving from deadly to amusement. Alice sighed in relief, but regretted her couple choice. Sure, they were close- that was obvious- but if this got out, Julius would probably more than a little pissed at her. She didn't even want to think of what Ace would do…

"Y-yes, like that." White Joker said between laughs. Alice sighed, blushing a little.

"So where do you guys want to start the search?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Black Joker looked like he was going to burst a lung from laughing so hard. Great. He was sure to say something. Lord, what'd she get into…?

"Let's start with the Amusement Park." White-san suggested, and Alice nodded. This game was sure to go over easier than her last…

Or not.

**

* * *

**

Poor Alice. XD Black's not even done with you. ;D *evil laughter*

**Me: *sneaks up behind Black and whispers* What are you going to make Alice do next?**

**Black: *evil grin* It involves "Santa Baby".**

**Me: *runs to Peter for video camera/evil laughter***


	4. Gowland and Blood Sitting In A Tree

**4. Gowland and Blood Sitting In A Tree…**

"It's f-f-f-freezing out here!" Alice chattered, her leather-gloved arms clutching her shoulders tightly as if that would help her situation. Her legs shook violently as small specs of snow brushed against them, teasing her. "Are you t-trying to k-k-kill me? !"

"_Maybe we f****** are! So shut the f*** up, you f****** ingra-!" _White Joker clamped a hand over Black Joker's mask, briefly glaring at it as several muffled curses made their way from under his gloved fingers. Smiling kindly at the foreigner, White-san wrapped an arm around her freezing shoulders; the faux fur on his small winter coat feeling exceptionally good against her skin. Alice leaned against him, enjoying the sudden warmth from his coat. White Joker smirked, and a growl followed by more cusses muffled underneath his hand.

The three- well, two- made their way towards the gates to the amusement break, pausing at the obviously frozen-over turnstiles. White Joker carefully lifted the foreigner up and over the frozen metal before climbing over himself, leading the cold teen to nowhere in particular. Though, it wasn't long before they heard yelling ahead.

Curious, Alice turned in the direction of the noise, passing an unmoving coaster before reaching Gowland, Pierce, Boris… and the Hatter mafia?

Sure enough, the Hatters stood across from the Amusement Park trio, but the scene didn't look quite right. Gowland had a mischievous smirk spread across his face as he destroyed his own violins, while Elliot stared in rage and horror at it all. Blood was holding Elliot back, while Boris cowered from an angered Pierce. Dee and Dum watched the scene happily, clapping their hands together with joy. What was going _on_ here?

"Blood?" Alice questioned the name, almost unsure as she stared at the mafasio trying to hold back his friend. Instead, Gowland turned his head towards the outsider, his smirk widening.

"Hello, Alice." Gowland said, and Alice shuddered at the purr in his voice. This wasn't Gowland, that was for sure. There was only one man that treated her like that as if it were a reflex.

"Blood." the brunette muttered, and Gowland's body smirked; a smirk that belonged to the mafasio ahead. Instead of replying, he crashed another violin onto the ground, earning an angered cry from Elliot. She glanced between the three, confused. "Wait… So Gowland is in Elliot's body… Blood's in Gowland's body… and Elliot's in Blood's body?"

Blood nodded from the amusement park's owner's body, and smashed another violin to bits. Elliot's face- well, Gowland- was full of rage and the desire to kill.

"How did this even _happen? !_" the foreigner cried, unable to comprehend them actually getting along for a few seconds to _kiss_ under the mistletoe- she actually gagged thinking of it. Sure, she understood Blood and Elliot… to an extent. But Blood and… Gowland? Or was it Gowland and… _Elliot?_ Shudder. The thoughts were disturbing her to no end.

"Remember the rules?" White-san reminded her, causing the girl to jump in surprise. She'd forgotten he was there. "They can't help themselves. It's like a magnet."

"Oh… that's right." Alice murmured, more to herself than to the Joker.

"Hmm?" Gowland's eyebrow lifted, obviously not amused with Joker's presence. The others looked at the man in surprise, also having not noticed he was there. "What are you doing here?"

"He's helping me." The way Alice spoke… it was almost like she was defending the jester.

Gowland stared in slight annoyance at the two before smirking that Blood-like smile and eyeing Alice deviously. "Well, it certainly looks like you two are cozy. And my, that dress… Hmph. I'm pretty sure I know what he's 'helping' you with. You're certainly a talented slut to have tamed the _Joker_. I didn't think you had it in you. Bravo."

Alice froze in place; his words smacking against her face as if he'd slapped her. Her lower lip quivered, but she glared, refusing to tear. At least, tried not to. "I don't know what you're getting at," she muttered, knowing full well it was a lie as she stared at the snow at her feet. "but I don't care. They're going to help me get things back to normal."

"And what did you have to do in return? The Jokers wouldn't agree to a deal where he wasn't benefited." Gowland pushed, and Alice glared, slowly lifting her eyes to his. It wasn't hard to remember that Blood possessing that body; his words cut deep, like swords slicing her to bits. It didn't matter where he was; it would always be the same old Blood. He took a step forward, his smirk never leaving. "Maybe you would do something naughty, perhaps? Whatever they wanted, I'm sure. You would really do _anything_ to have men chase after you. Aren't I right, Alice?"

The brunette didn't reply; she remained silent, staring at her feet and subconsciously cowering into Joker's side. The possessed Blood stared at his boss with disbelief along with Elliot, while Boris and Pierce stopped their fight to glare at the Mafioso hidden beneath the walking merry-go-round. Dee and Dum also watched Gowland, their eyebrows pushed together unhappily.

"Blood, what are you doing?" 'Blood' asked, slightly loosening his grip around his own body; now trapped under Mary's control. Gowland smirked.

"Alice…" Boris- now as Pierce- murmured, taking a step closer. The foreigner took a step away, and Joker moved along with her.

Black-san cursed wildly from his spot on White Joker's belt, and for once, White-san didn't muffle him; just let his counterpart release his anger on the hidden Mafioso. Words flew so quickly from his mouth that Alice couldn't make out half of them, but Gowland's smirk just intensified with each word. When he was finished, White Joker was clutching the foreigner's shoulders as if to silently comfort her while staring blankly at the other role holders.

"That's very impressive, Alice." Gowland finally said after a pause of silence. "You even have the prison guard at your side. Perfect for your string of lovestruck puppets."

Fed up, Alice snapped her head upwards; startling several as her eyes glared deadly into Gowland's.

"I'm not a _slut!_" she snapped, tight fists at her side as she took a step forward, shrugging off Joker's arm. "I don't know what your problem is with me, and I don't care! The very least you could do is be _civilized_ about this instead of acting like a baby without its rattle! Forget it! I wanted to come here to help _stop_ this game, but maybe you _need_ to be stuck as Gowland or whoever you switch with next until I figure this all out."

With that, Alice swiftly turned around and dashed across the amusement park, searching frantically for the exit and leaving several stunned men behind. Joker was quick to catch up with her, watching as she struggled to push against the iced-over turnstiles. Without saying a word, he helped her over, following just as silently behind as she ran to nowhere in particular.

It wasn't until she collapsed in the middle of the snow-filled maze to Heart Castle that Alice realized where she was and began wiping away at tears that had somehow made their way to her eyes and down red stained cheeks. She didn't want to cry; she really didn't want to. _Especially_ not in front of the Jokers. Yet, here she was; sitting in a pile of snow that made her legs numb and weeping in the middle of a frozen maze.

White Joker stood in front of her for a moment, tilting his head to the side as the girl struggled desperately to regain her composure, though it was a near failure. Suddenly, he smiled that kind, pleasant smile that always found a way onto his lips and held out a hand to the crying maiden. "You really shouldn't cry, little miss. You should be smiling- having fun! It's not fair to ruin such a pretty face with tears, is it?"

Alice scrubbed her tears away; eyebrows pushing together as she gently placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her to her feet. Slowly, she smiled; the tears now gone and only leaving a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"There! That feels better, doesn't it?" White Joker said, grinning more pleasantly down at the girl. A more genuine smile appeared on Alice's face, and she nodded.

"_I'll kick that b******'s b**** so f****** hard they'll break off."_ Black Joker muttered from the mask, and Alice winced a little chuckled either way. _"He's pissed me off for too f****** long."_

"Well." Alice said, taking a deep breath and finally regaining her composure. "Since we're at the castle, do you want to search here next?"

White Joker nodded, and Black muttered a few words under his breath. Alice smiled. It was so unusual to feel happy around these two; the way they cheered her up was unnatural. Huh. Maybe it was just her imagination.

**

* * *

**

MUAHAHA! XD I love the title of this chapter. It's so unbelievable that it makes me laugh.

**Anyways, no Santa Baby yet. DX I wanted to fit it in here, but I couldn't find a place to put it. Maybe next chapter… I'M DEFINITELY GETTING IT IN HERE, THOUGH! …Mainly because I have a smartass reply in mind. XD *cough* Ahem. Moving on.**

**I think this might get a little confusing, so here's the switches so far:(NOTE: When I say a character is saying something, it'll be from the character's current body; not whose inside. I should give enough hints that either the characters or you will figure out whose inside each body. If you can't, let me know and I'll explain.)Body = Soul**

**Gowland = Blood**

**Elliot = Gowland**

**Blood = Elliot**

**Boris = Pierce**

**Pierce = Boris**

**All cleared up? Still need help? You know where to find me~! *skips off to find Black Joker***


	5. He'll Rock Your Christmas Tree

**5. He'll Rock Your Christmas Tree**

Alice walked cautiously through the halls of Heart Castle, pulling White-san away from any doorways of mistletoe that she spotted, assuring another mishap like this morning would be avoided. There was no way she was letting anyone have her body- _especially_ while she was reduced to wear this outfit. God, what was she even _doing?_ The castle practically _screamed_ perverts! How could she walk in such an outfit in this building?

"Okay, I'm going to look on the second floor." Alice stated once she reached the winding staircase; memories of hiding in the crawlspace with Black Joker flooding her mind as she glanced over the area, pointing upstairs. "We can meet back here. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, _please_ come get me."

White Joker smiled kindly. "Alright."

"_Magic words?"_ Black reminded from the belt, and Alice's eye twitched.

"Please come get me, your _oh so wise majesty._ For I will _surely die without your undeniably genius mind._" Alice's voice dripped in heavy sarcasm, and the words stung in her mouth fiercely.

"_We'll see, bitch."_ Black Joker snapped from the mask, but Alice sighed, disregarding his comment before walking upstairs to search.

The hallways were long, and looked like they would never end. Occasionally the foreigner found herself getting lost up there, but quickly remembered where she was by stray portraits on the walls that stuck out to her.

_Just search for the box and get out._ she thought to herself with a determined nod, peeking into an empty guest room before rummaging around slowly, hoping the box was somehow hidden in one of the drawers or the closet. _As long as I don't run into any of the guys here I should be good._

"Alice!"

Crap. So much for not running into anyone.

It wasn't long before she felt somebody roughly tackle her to the ground, arms tightening fiercely around her waist. However, she was shocked to see curly purple hair brushing against her cheeks as a woman's face nuzzled happily into her neck.

"V-Vivaldi? !" the brunette cried in surprise, now having been forced onto the bedroom floor under the Queen of Hearts herself.

"Alice~! I missed you~!" the queen proclaimed, still clinging to the foreigner. It didn't take Alice long to discover who was inside of this body.

"Peter." the brunette growled, unsure what to do. If she punched him off, would it leave a bruise on the queen? Vivaldi wouldn't be happy about that… Ugh. How was she going to get him off?

"Alice! It's been too long! I rarely see you at the palace!" Peter whined from inside the queen's body, refusing to budge.

"Peter! Get off!" Alice shouted, annoyed as the man-woman clung to her like a child would to its lost mother. "I-can't breathe!" Peter quickly lifted his weight off of her from this statement, the queen's purple eyes filled with worry as he stroked the girl's cheek. "I'm sorry! Are you okay, Alice?"

Irritated, Alice roughly shoved the queen off- feeling less pressured on the floor without all of the ruffles of Vivaldi's gown pushing her down- and climbed to her feet, crossing her arms angrily in front of her chest. "Hmph."

"Alice…?" Peter's violet eyes widened as he viewed over the foreigner's attire, a small blush rising on his cheeks as he did so. Alice blushed as well, her glare intensifying.

Peter stood up, making his way to the girl. A devious smile was spread across his face as he lifted the girl's chin to face him; his lips inches from hers. Alice grew uncomfortable, trying to back away, only to step against a wall. Crap. She was trapped.

"Is this _my_ Christmas present, Alice?" he whispered huskily, the queen's eyes dancing with excitement as he stroked her cheek, another hand reaching for her leg. Alice bit back a furious growl.

Without even thinking, the foreigner raised her fist to the queen's cheek; giving the man inside a quick punch across the face before briskly stepping away to the doorway. She regretted what she did afterwards, seeing as it appeared to be the queen in pain on the floor instead of the rabbit, but she said no apologies.

"Alice~." Peter moaned, rubbing his now red-stained cheek unhappily.

"You deserved it!" Alice cried. "Stop sexually harassing me!"

"But Alice! I want you to love me back~!" the man- erm, woman?- proclaimed with a pout.

"WHITE!"

Both heads turned towards the hallway now, watching as a furious Peter White stormed into the bedroom; his crimson eyes gleaming angrily as he stormed up to the queen, a fist held out. Alice was certain she knew who contained his body.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" Vivaldi shouted from the rabbit's body, and Peter gave a bland look as he stood up.

"I never asked for this." Peter replied sourly, glaring at his own body. Vivaldi shook with anger, unable to really do anything.

"FIX THIS!" she ordered, and Peter sighed.

"I can't. I don't know how." he replied with a careless shrug. "It's not that I want to be in your body either way. I don't wish to control an old hag."

"_What_ did you call me?" Vivaldi growled, and Alice decided it was her time to step in before one of them lost their heads.

"Um, Vivaldi." Alice interjected, earning their attention. "If you really don't want to be in his body, you two just have to kiss under the mistletoe again and you'll go back to your old bodies."

"Are you _mad?_ We refuse to do such a thing to this treacherous man!" Vivaldi proclaimed, pointing angrily at her body.

"Alice! The only one I'd ever kiss is you!" Peter exclaimed in agreement.

"Then how did you two end up _in_ this mess?" Alice hissed, and Vivaldi glared.

"It wasn't my decision! I was forced! I would never willingly do such a thing!" Peter cried, and Alice sighed in frustration.

"Well, unless you two kiss under the mistletoe, you'll be stuck in each other's bodies. I really doubt either of you want that." Alice said bluntly, and Peter and Vivaldi narrowed their eyes at each other. However, after a moment Vivaldi sighed, the rabbit ears at the top of her male body flopping against her head.

"Very well. We shall endure on this most vulgar act to end this wretched sentence." she agreed unpleasantly. "Though, we shall have you know that it will be the most disgusting experience of our life."

"That makes two of us." they heard Peter mumble under his breath, and Vivaldi's eye twitched. Before another argument could begin, Alice felt a hand roughly grasp her arm, tugging her towards the exit. "We have to go, young miss." White Joker said to the foreigner, tugging her towards the hall.

"Unhand my precious Alice!" Peter cried angrily, reaching for his gun only to realize he was still in the queen's body.

"How come?" Alice asked White-san, ignoring the residents of Heart Castle behind her.

"_Just run, w****!"_ Black Joker snapped, and White Joker didn't hesitate to drag Alice out of the room and down the hall; Peter trying to chase them unsuccessfully in high heels and a long, ruffled gown. It was easy to lose him.

"What are we running from?" Alice struggled to ask, trying her best to keep up as Joker swerved her left and right- anywhere away from whatever creature was following them.

"The knight." White-san answered, and Alice gave him a puzzling look.

"Ace?" she asked. "Is he mad?" "No. He's looking for you." the jester replied, and Alice felt the color drain from her face. He didn't need to tell her what the knight wanted from her; she was certain she knew. But… why? Why would he want to trade bodies with her? "Gah!" Alice cried as she stumbled her own feet, crashing to the floor. Joker didn't seem to notice her disappearance, though, and continued down the hall; disappearing behind a bend. The brunette struggled to regain her balance in her heeled boots, trying her best to run after them. "Wait for me!"

"Haha! That's a pretty dress, Alice." A voice commented from a nearby hallway, and the foreigner paused, making the mistake to glance his way. Ace stepped out from beyond the shadows in the hall, a smirk pressed to his face and a demonic glint in his crimson eyes. Alice gulped, taking a step backwards.

"Ace…" she murmured, taking another step backwards, her eyes locked with his. It was like looking at Satan in person; no, she couldn't say that. He was Julius's friend, after all, and that would be rude… That still didn't explain the spikes of fright she got whenever he stepped near, though.

"You look really sexy, you know that?" the knight said, his grin growing more of a goofy nature, but that still didn't help the glint in his eyes. He reached a hand out towards the girl, but she slapped it away. "I could really rock _your_ Christmas tree…"

"Ace, why do you want to trade bodies?" the brunette asked bluntly, taking another step backwards, only to have the knight move closer. She blushed, wishing he would just leave. "I know that's what you want. But why?"

Ace laughed; a loud, carefree laugh that started the outsider in front of him, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back towards the hallway. It was then she noticed a small bundle of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Alice cried as the knight yanked her roughly under the small leaves, pulling her against him. She blushed, her eyebrows pushing together in a v-shape as she tried to push away. However, Ace was stronger. "Ace. Let go!"

"You wanted to know why I wanted to trade bodies, right?" the knight asked, leaning over so his face was inches from hers. Alice's eyes widened and her blush intensified; her struggles growing more desperate to get away. "Why don't I show you?"

"Because I don't want you to!" Alice cried, but Ace laughed once before pressing his lips violently against hers. The kiss was rough and forceful; Alice felt intimidated just by the thought of it. She struggled to break it off, but Ace wasn't so easily moved.

It wasn't long before she felt herself in his body; her hand holding his lips to hers and another tightened around his waist. She let go immediately, taking a few steps back from her own figure.

Ace smirked deviously from her body; one hand on her hip and another playing with a loose strand from the fishnet tights. "I don't have to be a role holder anymore. I can be you- an outsider. I don't have to follow the rules."

"Ace, taking my body isn't going to change anything!" Alice cried from the knight's body, her eyebrows pushed together in a v-shape. "You're still _you!"_

"Haha! Maybe so, but no one has to know that." he replied with a wink. "Besides, I've always kinda wondered what it'd be like to be you."

"Ace, change my body back now!" Alice ordered, glaring at him. The knight shook his head, still smiling.

"Why would I do that? There's all _kinds_ of things I can do as you. This'll be fun." Ace said, and Alice knew that demonic gleam in his eyes- well, hers- belonged to him. His grin widened, and he took off; struggling a little at first with the boots, but soon flying down the hallway, off to whatever he had planned.

"Ace! Get back here!" Alice cried, rushing after him. The knight ignored her of course, disappearing behind bends and confusing the girl. She panted, pausing in the middle of the hall. This was great; just _great_. Who _knows_ what kind of sick, perverted things Ace was planning right now. She shuddered.

_I'll take a nice, long, hot bath when I get my body back. _she decided, storming angrily after him- at least, hoping she was in the right direction. _I'll burn off whatever he did to me and kill him afterwards. He's so dead when I get ahold of him._

**

* * *

**

Ace has Alice's body? HURR HURR! XD Can you imagine what he'll do? ;D I hope I got Ace's personality right; he's always such a pain in the ass to put in there. ;~; Well, back to the hellhole we all call schoolwork. DX

***clings to Black-san* I DON'T WANNA GO! D,,X**

**Black: GET THE F*** OFF! *kick***

**D,= MEANIE!**


	6. Hot Chocolate Looks Cool

**6. Hot Chocolate Looks Cool Compared To THAT**

It didn't take long for Alice to run into the Jokers. What _did_ waste time, though, was trying to convince them she wasn't the knight.

_Crack!_

The snap of a whip slapped once again against tiled floors of Heart Castle, almost catching the foreigner's ankle this time. She strayed warily to the side, wide eyes set in panic and fear. "White-san, Black-san! I'm _not Ace!_" Her reasoning didn't get her far, though, as the whip came flying at her again; this time, catching around her wrist and roughly plummeting her to the ground.

"_Any last words, b******?"_ Black threatened from the mask as the jester yanked Alice forward.

"I'M NOT ACE! I'M ALICE!" she cried for the umpteenth time, hands balling into fists at her sides. _They aren't listening._ she realized, angrily. _I'll have to prove I'm Alice._ _But how? _Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and Alice used it without hesitation. "If your _oh so wonderful and magnificent majesty _would _listen_, I'M NOT ACE! I'm ALICE! He forced me to switch places! If you don't believe me, honestly, _think it over._ Wouldn't Ace have used his sword on you two by now?"

The Jokers contemplated, thinking it over. Finally, White-san sighed, unraveling his whip around the girl's leg and placing it back at his side. "You have to be more careful, miss. You had us mistaken."

"_Why didn't you f****** say something earlier?"_ Black Joker snapped from the mask, and Alice growled.

"I was _trying_ to, but somebody wouldn't _listen to me!"_ Alice cried, frustrated.

"_Shut the f*** up, ingrate!" _Black barked, and White-san muffled any oncoming threats with his hand, briefly glaring at the mask before smiling kindly at the foreigner with an offered hand.

"Shall we go look for your body now?" he asked as Alice cautiously took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. She nodded.

"The idea of letting _Ace_ have my body really creeps me out." she said with a shudder, trying to erase the perverted ideas Ace was probably already committing on her from her mind. "I'm scared to see what he's doing with my body right now."

"_Masturbating."_ Black replied bluntly with a snicker, and Alice gagged; her cheeks growing red with embarrassment and her eyes widening with disgust.

"Don't even joke about that!" she snapped, her stomach suddenly in knots and the urge to hurl twitching inside. Angrily, she grasped White's wrist and dragged him out of the castle. She was pretty sure she knew where Ace was, and if she was correct, she had to get there… fast.

* * *

The one good thing about being Ace was how warm she could be. A long, tattered red jacket swung from side to side around the man's body, warming her up from the chills of the icy winter around her. It was much more suitable than the skimpy gown her own body had to endure.

"_Are we there yet?"_ Black grumpily muttered, and Alice sighed, turning towards the Jokers.

"It should be right down this road." she assured him, pointing down the snow-covered path.

"_Are you sure you didn't inherit that f****** idiot's sense of direction?"_ the prison guard growled.

"No I didn't!" she cried, glaring briefly at the mask angrily before continuing on her way. "It should be right down here!"

"_What about-"_ Before Black could continue, White Joker clamped a hand over his counterpart's mouth, silencing him for the rest of the trip. Sure enough to Alice's suspicions, Clover Tower was just beyond a few trees and resting broadly by her snowman.

Alice dragged the Joker inside, quickly calling out, "Julius! Is Ace here?"

It didn't take long for her to get her answer.

As she led the Jokers upstairs, she caught sight of something in her friend's office; a scene that both startled and disgusted the girl when she stopped at the doorway. On the mortician's desk chair sat Julius, but that wasn't what caught her off guard. It was who was on his _lap_ that made her freeze. Ace- disguised as Alice, of course- sat on the man's legs; his lips pressing roughly on the clockmaker's and two arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Julius kissed back, one hand at the girl's lower back and another on her head, holding her closer to him. They seemed so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed their visitors. That is, until Black spoke up.

"_That's hot."_ he said, quickly earning the flushed attention of Julius, and the goofy grin of Ace.

"Does that turn you on, Black?" Ace teased, but the Joker didn't reply.

"A-Ace! Don't you know how to knock?" Julius hissed, hastily trying to push the female off of his lap, but Ace clung to him like glue.

"Well, it appears we've found your body." White Joker said to Alice, confusing the clockmaker.

"Ace, what are you _doing? !_" the foreigner cried in horror, staring at the couple at the desk; her face blushing wildly. It was then Julius put it all together.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" he cried, roughly shoving the man off of his lap and allowing him to collapse roughly on the ground. "DAMNED KNIGHT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ! GET OFF ME!"

"Ow, that's not nice." Ace said, rubbing his cheek in feigned hurt. "You shouldn't push a girl on the floor, Julius- even if she's in a different body."

The mortician growled, almost twitching for one of his clocks to throw at him. Of course, he wouldn't want to give Alice's body a bruise or cut, though, so he restrained himself.

"By the way," Ace grinned widely from Alice's body, happily popping back onto his feet. "You're a great kisser, Julius."

The clockmaker's face reddened deeper, and Alice felt herself blushing as well from the doorway. It was astonishing how awkward the knight could make these situations get. One might even call it a gift, but she found it a curse.

"Well, it appears Alice now knows what the clockmaker thinks of her." White Joker said slyly, pressing his hands gently onto the girl's shoulders- well, the knight's. Her blush deepened.

"_And the clockmaker knows that the knight wants to f*** him." _Black chimed in, causing Julius's face to turn another few shades darker. Alice ignored the men, shoving Joker's hands off so she could storm up to Ace; gripping him by the hair. "_You_ are going to switch us back, understand? Right _now._"

"Aww, but I didn't get to finish that video tape." Ace whined, and both Alice and Julius's faces paled.

"**What video tape?"** they deadpanned, and Ace laughed, brushing Alice's hands off.

"Don't worry about it! You'll see it at Christmas- my present to all of Wonderland." he replied with a wink.

"Ace, so help me, I'll-" Alice began to threaten, but Ace grabbed her wrist and cheerily began tugging her towards the doorway.

"I said don't worry about it! Come on- you wanted your body back, right?" Ace persuaded, and Alice sighed, following him downstairs to switch.

* * *

"This feels so good!"

"Doesn't it?"

Alice took a sigh of relief in as she swirled around in her own body downstairs, hugging herself happily. She was beginning to miss being herself- even if she was still forced to wear such a trampy outfit.

"So, Alice, what possessed you to wear… _that?"_ Julius asked, rather uncomfortably as he viewed the foreigner over. Alice blushed slightly, taking a step backwards.

"Well, erm, it's kind of complicated." she replied, averting her eyes awkwardly as White Joker slipped his hands onto her shoulders.

"It was part of the deal." the jester replied, smiling kindly at the mortician. Julius didn't seem amused.

"Either way, it's pretty sexy." Ace pointed out, and Alice glared.

"So I've been told." she growled, glaring at him. Ace grinned.

"Ace, leave. Now." Julius ordered, pointing to the door. Ace pouted.

"Aww! How come?" he whined, resembling a young child that had just been told he couldn't get a new toy.

"Do I need a reason?" the mortician hissed, still pointing to the exit. "Get out of my tower."

"Technically it's Nightmare's tower-" Ace began, only to be interrupted.

"NOW!" Julius ordered, and Ace sighed, lazily walking to the door.

"I'll see you guys later~!" he sang before leaving. Alice shuddered, and the jester tightened his hold on the girl slightly.

"Well, we should be off as well." he said, smiling at the mortician. "Alice has some very important things to take care off before Christmas." Alice whipped her head around to face the Joker.

"There's a _time limit?_" she asked, eyes widening with worry. Joker smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry, you still have seven more days until Christmas morning." White Joker assured her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. She wasn't moved by it.

"That's _seven days_ I have to find the box and get everyone back to their original bodies." Alice reminded him, and White-san shrugged.

"Yes, but it's getting dark, don't you see?" he said, pointing outside. Sure enough, black night skies took over Wonderland, engulfing them in darkness. "We'll just have to rest for the night and get back to work on it tomorrow."

"You aren't worried about this at all, are you?" Alice deadpanned in annoyance, and White didn't reply; just smiled kindly at the girl. She sighed. "Fine, just take us back to the circus so we can get some sleep."

"It's too dangerous to leave at night." Julius reminded her, and Alice frowned.

"Then would it be okay for them to sleep here?" Alice asked kindly, patiently waiting for his answer. Julius grumbled a few words under his breath, but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine." he muttered. "They can say in the guest rooms on the third floor."

"Thanks, Julius." Alice said, grinning widely as she gave him a quick hug before darting up the stairs to her own bedroom. Julius blushed, looking away.

"Such an interesting reaction." White Joker commented with a devilish smirk. "Almost entertaining."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The mortician mumbled, glaring at the man.

"Now, now, don't play dumb. I can see you share feelings for the foreigner. It's very amusing." the jester taunted, tilting his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. When Julius didn't answer, he added, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Julius asked impatiently, and White's smirk intensified as he shrugged, making his way to the steps and pausing on the first one.

"You aren't the only one interested in Alice. I thought you should know." Joker stated, smiling a false, sugarcoated smile at the irritated mortician before walking upstairs, leaving the man be. When he reached his room, he smirked, his eye dancing evilly as he reached for the knob and stepped into the room. "Because you're going to lose her. Very, very soon."

**

* * *

**

Ooh, what could be on that video tape? HURR HURR~! We'll just have to wait for the end of this story, now won't we? *evil laughter*

**Not sure what other switches I should do. DX Anyone have any suggestions?**


	7. The Secrets of a Jester

**7. The Secrets Of A Jester**

It was silent during the night over Clover Tower; the only sounds making themselves known were the soft breathing from role holders and the foreigner, along with the snoring from a certain Lord down the hall. Otherwise, the stone building was drenched in stillness.

That is, however, with the exception of the Jokers' room.

White-san lay on his backside on top of the plush blue comforters of Clover Tower's guest room; his ruby eye staring dully at the ceiling above, watching the black shadows squirm in their corners from the dull yellow lamplight at the nightstand nearby. It was such a dull night, though he certainly knew what could make it better… or more interesting, at the very least.

Black Joker- erm, the mask- sat on the nightstand, as if he were asleep. Assuming this, White-san slowly lifted himself from the bed- making as little as noise possible so as not to disturb his counterpart- and slowly strode to the door.

"_Where the f*** are you going?"_ Crap. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Turning to the mask, White placed a fake smile on his face, tilting his head to the side. "I thought you were asleep." Even though he couldn't see, White knew Black was glaring.

"_Well I'm not so where the f*** are you going?"_ the prison guard demanded, annoyed with the jester's hesitance. The Joker merely smiled.

"I have to use the restroom." Lies. His look-alike could see right through him.

"_That's bulls***." _Black snapped, obviously not amused.

"Does it really matter?" White questioned, taking another step towards the door. "It's not as though I'm leaving the tower."

"_Well then where the f*** are you going you damned b******?" _the prison guard seethed.

"This place is so boring, don't you think?" White said, growing off topic. "There isn't really much to do here." He could feel Black's eyes on him; glaring, speculating. He knew what his twin was thinking; it wasn't that hard to figure out. Before he could make any accusations, White cut in. "You like her, don't you?"

The darker Joker was silent for a moment, but finally mumbled, _"What the f*** does she have to do with this?"_

"Hmph. So you _do_ like her." White mused, raising an eyebrow at the mask as he smirked.

"_I don't know what the f*** you're talking about."_ the prison guard snapped, and White laughed.

"A horrible liar, too." the jester taunted, and Black growled. "This is very unlike you, Joker. Normally you tear apart girls like her. Whip them; rape them. Do whatever you please. Why is she so different?"

"_I told you I don't f****** know what you're-"_ Before Black could finish, White interrupted.

"Do you really think she feels the same?" the jester challenged, shutting up his counterpart. "Do you really think she could ever like you- ever _love_ you- in your situation? You're trapped in a mask- you always will be. Do you think she could ever like you back from where she stands? She's a _foreigner_- a human that can go where she pleases, while you're just a voice from a belt. How would that ever work? And with how you treat her, how could she even give the slightest enjoyment towards you?"

"_Who said I f****** care about that w****? She's just another bitch to f*** with." _Black snapped, and White laughed.

"You proved my point exactly." the jester countered, his grin wide. "Always so foul-mouthed towards the young lady. I wonder which Joker she prefers, don't you? The one who is always putting her down, or the one who puts a smile on her face." Black was silent from the mask, and White smirked. "I thought so."

The jester spun around and opened the door, prepared to step out into the hallway.

"_Hey, b******." _Black called, pausing the Joker in his path and turning towards the mask on the nightstand. _"What are you planning, f*****?"_

White smiled slyly. "You'll see in the morning."

With that, the jester closed the bedroom door and walked off.

* * *

When the cycle had turned to morning, Alice felt herself stifle a yawn and roll over in her bed; too tired to really get up quite yet. The Jokers shouldn't be mad if she slept a few more minutes… right?

Wrong. These were the _Jokers_ she was talking about. They weren't exactly the patient type. Upon realizing this, Alice sighed, standing up from the bed and blinking her eyes open- erm, her eye?

Confused, Alice tried to blink again, but only saw blackness from her left eye. Blink. Still the same. Again and again she blinked, but she could only see out of her right eye. Panic began to settle in, and the foreigner screamed a loud, high-pitched squeal before rushing out into the hall.

"Julius! Julius, I think I'm blind!" the foreigner cried in horror, flailing her arms about as she ran downstairs. She also took it upon herself to realize how tall she'd grown; since when was she this tall? She had to have been a head taller at the very least.

She spotted the navy-haired man at his desk- as always- hunched over several golden clocks on the table. He seemed undisturbed.

"Julius, did you hear me? I think I'm going _blind!"_ Alice cried, and the mortician rose his head to glare briefly at the girl before returning his attention to his work.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked in annoyance, and Alice stared at him in disbelief. Sure, the clockmaker was a hermit to most people, but normally in situations like these he would actually ask if she was alright. Not if he should be concerned. She glared.

"I'd hope you were!" she cried, her tone almost angry now. "I'm a little young to be going blind now, don't you think?"

"Hmph." the mortician grumbled, and Alice narrowed her eyes at him. The nerve!

"You weren't this loud in the morning a few months ago." she heard a familiar voice behind her, and Alice spun around to face… Alice?

_Oh god… Don't tell me…_

Sure enough, Alice's body stood at the stairs; a smirk on her face and her blue orbs dancing. She knew that expression didn't belong to her, but a certain role holder that was _supposed to be helping her._

"Joker!" she cried angrily, her hands- erm, the jester's?- balled into fists at her sides. "_Why? Why_ did you do this to me? ! _How_ did you do this? !"

"You're heavy sleeping makes up for your light weight." White-san replied, smiling almost kindly at the girl. She glared.

"Why did you do this? !" she cried, gesturing towards herself. Julius sighed, turning his attention to the two.

"I apologize for my misunderstanding earlier, Alice, but could you two fight _elsewhere?_ I have work to do." the mortician said coldly, and Alice nodded.

"No problem." she replied, still glaring at White as she gripped her body by the air and yanked him out of the office and into the hall, kicking the door shut behind her.

"I believe you forgot this." the jester said, handing her the checkered belt where Black joker was attached to.

"_F***** bitch!"_ the prison guard snapped as Alice secured it around her waist, and she sighed; glaring at the supposedly "nicer" Joker.

"Why did you switch us? Just… _why?_ Why would you _possibly_ want to be me?" she growled, and White smiled.

"It wasn't my intention, really." he answered honestly. "I was actually coming to your room for _other things_, but when I passed the mistletoe in the hall I couldn't very well help myself." Alice paled. Before she could speak, another voice spoke up.

"_So this is the f****** s*** you were up to?"_ Black demanded from the mask, obviously annoyed. Alice glanced at it, confused; what was he talking about?

White smiled; a thousand unanswered questions on his face. "We _were_ wondering who was preferred, weren't we?"

"_What the f*** does that have to do with this?" _Black barked hastily. Alice glanced between the two; confused. White opened his mouth to speak, but Alice spoke instead.

"Look, I really don't care what you guys are arguing about. I just want my body back!" Alice interrupted, glaring between the mask and White-san. The Joker merely smirked.

"You know, I don't really feel up for it." White replied, and Alice's eye grew wide with rage. He wasn't _up for it?_

"I don't care! I want my body back! You have no right to take my body from me for some petty argument!" she screeched. As she continued with her rant, it wasn't long before her surroundings changed; she was no longer in Clover Tower, but the prison. "Huh?"

"Stupid slut." Black shot, now standing at her side and glaring angrily at the girl. "F******* idiot."

"How did we get here?" Alice asked in confusion, ignoring the prison guard's insults. He sighed angrily, roughly grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"You triggered it." Black hissed, and Alice flinched. "There's a way to trigger us here, and you did. Nice going, f*** up. We won't get anywhere with _you_ as White."

"Well I don't even want to be him!" she objected, frowning angrily at him; it was odd being at his height. She wasn't used to it. She was used to being shorter than the man. "I didn't ask for this- he did it on his own!"

"I can f****** see that." the guard seethed, and Alice pouted. "We're not going to get your body back with that attitude, bitch."

"Then _you_ be White!" Alice insisted.

"F*** no!" the prison guard argued.

"You were fine with being in his place last time!" the foreigner objected.

"I didn't have to kiss him last time!" Black's voice rose.

"Oh please, if I were in my real body you'd be trying to harass me left and right!" Alice cried. "Why is this any different?"

"You're in my _brother's body!_ That's what's different, you f****** ingrate!"

Alice ground her teeth angrily. This wasn't working; not at all. She certainly didn't know how to be White, while Black did. She had to switch bodies with him; whether he wanted to or not.

Glancing around, she caught sight of a piece of mistletoe strung above one of the cells behind Black. Grabbing his arm roughly, she dragged him to the leaves- much to his protest. That was a good thing about the jester; she was just as strong as Black now.

"Get the f*** off, bitch!" Black growled, but Alice forced him under the leaves and roughly pressed her lips against his; forcing the exchange. Black stood there; stunned and outraged. He was kissing his _brother!_

Yet… he was kissing Alice at the same time.

More over, she was kissing _him._

If it wasn't for the body, he could get used to this.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know it kinda cuts off at the end, but I wanted to get this out

_**before**_** Christmas, my friends. -_-'' This chapter sucks, I know, and I apologize. DX I hope the Black x Alice moment makes up for it~ ;D**

**Hmm… What could White REALLY be planning? *shifty eyes***

**Other news, I'm thinking of putting up a HnKnA fan fiction based on an RP between a friend of mine and myself. It still holds all the same old characters- including Alice- but also has her OC and mine. Don't worry- it's not just about outsiders that fall in a hole and fall in love with OOC characters. ^w^;; My OC is a role holder, my friend's OC is an outsider, and she was kidnapped into Wonderland to fill a void between a certain role holder and his coupling friends. I'd explain further on the plot, but it would give away some spoilers if I do put it up. DX Let me know what you think, though.**


	8. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

**8. You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch**

When Alice felt a pair of hands around her head, she quickly pushed the man away; watching as Black's expression flittered from surprise to disgust in an instant.

"You f****** slut!" he shot, and Alice winced, but sighed.

"Can you just tell me how to get in the mask now?" she asked, pointing to his belt, now in the prison guard's body. "I want my body back just as much as you want yours."

"Tch. Do you f****** realize what I'm going to have to f****** go through to get it back?" he growled through clenched teeth, his eye twitching. His face was a bright red, and he looked seriously pissed. "What f****** _hell_ I have to go through? !"

Alice flushed, realizing what he meant. Defending herself, she snapped, "Well, you can blame White for that!"

"Don't f****** think I won't!" he snapped, his voice raising as he slapped the girl across the face. It wasn't until he did the action that he realized he's just slapped his own body.

Alice cringed, cradling her cheek in her hand before glaring back at him. "What was _that_ for?" "Because you're a f****** idiot!" he barked, and Alice's eye twitched, but she refrained from hitting him… for now.

Sighing, Alice brushed off invisible specs of dust from the prison guard's uniform and crossed her arms firmly in front of her chest. "If that's _all_, I'd appreciate you helping me out of this."

"Tch." Black glared, but waved her forward, grasping her shoulder tightly when she was within reach. "You're f****** lucky that I'm pissed off at White as bad as you are, or you'd be doing your own f****** dirty work."

With that, Black squeezed his hand tighter on the girl, watching as her body faded into the small mask on his belt.

* * *

White Joker sighed unpleasantly, resting in Alice's bedroom; still in the foreigner's night dress. He was sure his plan would have worked! If only Alice hadn't triggered the way to the prison, he would have things wrapped up in his case.

The jester smirked from the bed, blue orbs dancing as he stared at the ceiling above him, his mind wandering. Yes… his plan had almost worked, and that was quite a start. Alice wanted her body back- that was a natural, expecting response- and from the looks of it, she was just about ready to do anything for its return. His request was simple enough; he just wanted an honest answer. He already knew what she would say, but that wasn't enough; no. _Black_ had to be there when she said it. The prison guard had to hear it with his own ears, and face the reality before him.

White wanted to prove his authority over the figure trapped in his belt- to prove he was worthy of the foreigner; more worthy than his counterpart. Black had grown soft; marshmallow soft. It was a pathetic, unacceptable action due to his fondness of the foreigner. It didn't matter if he denied it or not; the prison guard had changed, and much to the worse. Alice was changing him, and Joker didn't like that. Not one bit.

So why not shove the reality back at him? Earn his counterpart back the hate and disgust he once held; the urge to maim and kill anyone that annoyed him, whether that be woman or child? Why not bring out the Black that he had grown accustomed to? He didn't deserve to be so out of line; he hadn't a right to be. He should slither back to his prison and stay- just like a good prison guard- and leave the foreigner to the jester.

After all, wasn't it _he_ who was the ringmaster; the star of the show? Wasn't it _he_ who should be conversing with the foreigner; _he_ whose rightful place could be anywhere he truly desired? If that was the case, why was _Black_ the one that was rebelling his role as a sidekick; always second to White? Since when did he feel he had a right to be the hero? No, not a hero, but a true villain? White was no hero; it was a mistake to think as such. He was a villain, as was Black. So why was he bending these rules for one simpleminded girl?

He wasn't jealous of his counterpart. He didn't want Alice; not the way the prison guard and nearly every other role holder did. She was cute, sure, but not enough that he would bend over backwards to please her every whim. He would be a gentleman, just like any other time, and keep it at that. That was how he left it.

No, he was jealous of Alice. He and Black had always been a duo- the villains in this useless game. The prison guard was always a hateful man that didn't care for anyone or anything, while the jester showed a softer, kinder side. They didn't need anyone- not even each other- but they'd been together since the beginning. So, what right did Alice have for pulling them apart? She was as bad as Black- both straying from their real roles in this world. Alice shouldn't even be here- she shouldn't be able to change anyone, and yet she did. Black shouldn't be rebelling against his role- turning into some puppet for the foreigner. He was a stubborn puppet, but a puppet nonetheless. There was too much change; he hated it. Rather, he was disgusted by it. How Black could lower himself to the standers of a young brunette that didn't even have a place in this world was absolutely vile.

White sat up from the girl's bed, his hands balled into tight fists and eyes glaring angrily across the room. How he hated this so. Everyone was changing around him, and it wasn't right. He didn't want Black becoming soft; soft was a sign of weakness. If his mockery didn't strengthen the man, then more desperate measures would.

Standing up, White yanked off the nightdress and exchanged it for a more Holiday-styled green gown in her closet, tying the white apron overtop. He made his way to the mirror that hung above her dresser and glared at the reflection. He was contradicting himself. He wanted her to leave this place- he wanted her to disappear. Yet, he also wanted to use her; do things to her that was sure to hurt his counterpart and toss her away like the nothing she was. If he could hurt the prison guard enough, perhaps he'd realize how wrong it would be to fall for this girl; how he didn't need her and should isolate himself to his prison and forget about her.

Angrily, the man swung his arm back, smashing the reflection of the foreigner from his sight. Shatters of glass dropped onto the dresser- a few pieces cutting into his palm- and littered the floor. Crimson liquid slid down the girl's hands, and ignoring the pain, the jester smiled almost kindly at the marks.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Gray popped into the room, his topaz eyes scanning the area cautiously. Nightmare followed behind, his silver eyes straying from the glass to the girl. White- faking a surprised look- turned towards the men.

"It's alright." he replied, using his current body to fool the duo. "Don't worry about me."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at the girl- his expression almost angry- as Gray walked over to the secret jester, lifting up his hand.

"We should get the glass out." the lizard noted, gently pressing a hand on White's back and leading him out of the room. White smiled kindly, but Nightmare continued to glare, as if he knew what had happened. The jester ignored him, continuing to follow the lizard down the hall.

* * *

"This is so f****** boring." Black said angrily, eyes glaring ahead as he continued down the path towards Clover Tower. "Amuse me."

"_And how do you expect me to do that?"_ Alice demanded from the mask, and her eyebrows would've pushed into a v-shape if they could. _"I'm kind of stuck here."_

"Then when you get your f****** body back, you're going to entertain me as long as I f****** want." the prison guard snapped, and Alice huffed in annoyance.

"_And what do you expect me to do?"_ she demanded.

"Santa Baby." The two words confused the brunette.

"…_What?"_

"Santa Baby." Black replied, smirking deviously down at the mask. Alice mentally gulped. "You're going to f****** do Santa Baby. Santa dress, music, everything."

"_I'm _not_ doing that."_ Alice deadpanned, paling from inside the mask. _"Not happening."_

"You f****** have to do whatever the f*** I want until this is over." Black reminded her, his ruby eye suddenly set in a glare. "Don't you, w****?"

Alice groaned. _"But you're not helping me!"_

"How the f*** am I supposed to when nobody's in their right bodies?" Black demanded.

"_Round everyone up!"_ Alice cried frantically. _"Get everyone together, make them switch, and end this!"_

"Not so f****** simple, bitch." Black replied. "_You_ try to get half those asses into a room and kiss." Alice sighed; he had a point.

"_Then… How about we lock them all in your jail?"_ Alice suggested, the idea suddenly hitting her. _"We'll put the pairs that need to switch into cells, and when they kiss, I'll go find the box and unlock it and this whole thing will be over!" _

Black was quiet for a moment, and Alice thought he'd simply ignored her. However, finally, he chuckled a dark, almost sinister chuckle and turned towards the mask; a demonic smirk on his face. "Sounds like it'd be f****** interesting."

"_So we'll do it?"_ Alice asked excitedly, and Black grinned evilly.

"F*** yeah." he replied, and Alice smiled. Her joy didn't last long, though. "And you'll do Santa Baby the minute after."

"_I'll do that the day you admit you're a mean one, Mr. Grinch." _Alice replied sarcastically, but Black just smirked, continuing towards the tower.

**

* * *

**

In case you're confused by White-san's contradicting and his plans, a lot should be explained in further chapters, but if you really want to know, the point in this is that he'd mad that Black is changing because of Alice, when she shouldn't even be here. Though he denies it, he's also a little- just a little- jealous of his counterpart because Black's the one Alice is changing and turning her attention to, while he feels he's pushed into the background between them. I hope that explains some. ^w^;;

**Also, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! 8D I know this chapter is a little short, but the story still has more to go through, so~. 8D **

**Well, I should be off now. Gotta write the next chapter to Alice in the Academy of Hearts, this, and +Knightmares. I also gotta write a oneshot request, so I'll see you guys later~!**


	9. All I Want for Christmas is My Body Back

**9. All I Want For Christmas Is My Body Back**

Nightmare watched as Gray picked out the pieces of glass from Alice's hand, his silver eye never leaving White. The Joker stared blankly at the white bandages that were now being wrapped around his current palm, tying at the end and Gray giving a satisfied nod when he was finished.

"Gray, do you mind leaving a minute? I need to talk to…Alice." The way Nightmare hesitated… it was obvious he knew.

The lizard man looked up at his superior curiously, nodding once before collecting his first aid kit and leaving his lord's bedroom. Nightmare took Gray's former seat across from White and stared through the girl's body and into the soul that laid inside. It was silent between the two, and White finally coughed, annoyed.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're not Alice." Nightmare's reply was blunt and to the point. White smirked. No point in keeping up the game if he already knew.

"What if I'm not?" he asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Why does that concern you?" "You do realize that if you cause harm to her, there _are_ people who won't take kindly to this, right?" the incubus asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. White smirked, leaning back on the clover couch he sat on.

"I have no intentions of hurting Alice." he half-lied. It wasn't a lie, because he very well had ideas on how to get rid of her. However, it was also the truth; he didn't need to hurt her…yet. He had other plans he needed to unfold with her first- plans to turn his counterpart back to the hateful man he was. He knew what would destroy the prison guard into a million pieces and build him back up to what he used to be. It only took that one simple girl. It just wasn't the time yet; he had to have patience. Wait. He detested waiting, but it had to be done.

Nightmare viewed the man-girl skeptically, searching for any falsehood's in the jester's thoughts. Joker merely smiled in false geniality, skillfully keeping his thoughts clean from the incubus before him. When having found nothing, Nightmare stood up from his chair- still not impressed nor fooled by the ringleader- and waved him out of the room so he could continue hiding from Gray under his pile of blankets.

White walked quickly through the halls, making his way downstairs and heading towards the kitchen. As he passed the clockmaker, however, the navy-haired man's eyes narrowed at the bandages on his hand.

"What happened?" he asked, peering at the figure from above half-oval glasses. White paused, lifting his injured hand up.

"Oh, this?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Just a little accident."

"What _kind_ of accident?" the mortician pushed, eyeing the man. Joker raised an eyebrow. When did the shut-in for a clockmaker ever concern himself with anyone, least of all a useless foreigner?

White faked a smile, a low laugh escaping his throat. "Oh, nothing really. I fell into the dresser and got a little cut up. It's really no problem, though."

Julius gave a doubtful look, but before he could say anything, Joker turned towards the kitchen only to stumble into a tray of steaming hot chocolate. The brown liquid seeped easily through his white apron and even deeper through the green gown he wore.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" the lizard behind the tray apologized, but Joker took no attention to his presence.

"Ack!" White cried, hurriedly grasping the cloth and pulling it away from his stomach, the beverage burning against the girl's skin and leaving bright red marks across her stomach. Of course, it was _he_ who felt the pain. "Damn it!"

"Alice?" Gray stared at the girl in surprise for a moment, quickly taking the mugs that had rolled onto the floor and placing them back on the plate. White glared at the man, jumping up and down angrily for the hot chocolate continued to burn down his body.

"Would you please get me a towel? This really hurts!" White hissed, and Gray stared at him blankly for a moment. Annoyed, the Joker stormed around the man, rushing into the kitchen and fetching several paper towels. He shoved them down the torso, putting distance between the cocoa and his skin. Once he no longer felt the burning sensation, White sighed, walking back into the office.

Gray and Julius glared at him from the desk; their arms crossed and annoyed eyes set on the man. White stared back in irritation. Well, he should have known Julius would tell sooner or later.

"My, my, it appears the game is through." White said, sighing in exhaustion. "It was… interesting while it lasted, though."

"Where's Alice?" Gray demanded, and White clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was _all _about the foreigner anymore, wasn't it?

Smiling his kindest, White replied, "She appears to have found a way to the prison. It shouldn't take her too long to arrive back now… Oh! Here she is."

Sure enough, the violent slam of a door echoed through Clover Tower, and "White Joker" stood in the doorway; a deadly glare on the female. White gestured towards the body, smiling. "See? No harm is done."

"I'M GOING TO F*** YOU UP, YOU F****** B******!" The Joker shouted, stomping noisily into the room and stopping in front of White. He grasped the man by the collar of his dress, holding him up to his height. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT F****** S*** I HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"B-Black?" White stammered in confusion, eyes wide with surprise as the prison guard roughly set him back on his feet; crossing his arms in front of his chest angrily. "What are you doing in my body?" "Ask the f****** slut." Black spat, pointing to the mask.

"_I don't know how to work your body, White!"_ Alice cried angrily from the belt. _"I needed _somebody _to take care of it!"_

White paled. "You realize that means I have to…have to…" He trailed off, gagging.

"Don't f****** think I'm happy about this, either." Black growled, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought. White felt sick.

"_Oh, you two are such babies!"_ Alice proclaimed. _"It's just a small kiss- it's not like you have to make out with each other! Unless, you guys _like_ that kind of stuff…"_

Both men turned in horror and disgust at the mask, hardly believing their ears.

"You f****** w****!" the prison guard bellowed. "I'm not a f****** homo like your damned clockmaker!" He jabbed a finger at Julius, and the navy-haired man blushed, a disgusted expression swiftly making its way across his face.

"That would actually be incest." White pointed out.

"Twincest." Gray muttered, coughing uncomfortably before ducking back into the kitchen. Both Jokers shot him a glare before returning their attention to Alice.

"I'm not _gay!_" Julius hissed from the desk, and Black laughed darkly.

"We caught you making out with the knight in your office and you're going to tell us you're not _gay?_ F****** bulls***!" the prison guard shouted, laughing loudly. Julius growled, and Alice sighed.

"_We're not here to start a fight, you two. We're here to change bodies."_ Alice reminded them impatiently, already growing tired with her current body.

"I'm _not_ kissing him." The Jokers said in unison, pointing to one another.

"_Stop being such babies and get it over with!"_ Alice cried, fed up. _"It won't even take five seconds!" _The Jokers were quiet for a while- merely glowering at each other. Sighing, Alice continued, _"Either way, I'm getting my body back. But if you guys don't switch places, I'm not promising you'll have your own bodies back when I open the box."_

The Jokers exchanged an irritated glance, but finally White sighed.

"Alright, if it must be done." he replied, frowning as he waved towards Black. "To the prison."

* * *

Alice- as Black- watched the two Jokers in annoyance; hands at her hips. Black and White stared in disgust at each other, refusing to glance at the mistletoe. Alice sighed in frustration.

"You need to get it over and done with!" she cried impatiently, frowning at her body in distress. She was so close to having it back…! Why couldn't these men be civilized and get it over with already?

"Do you even f****** realize what you're asking us to _do?_" Black spat, glaring at the foreigner. "And get my hands off my f****** hips! Guys don't do that, you f****** idiot!"

Alice huffed, crossing her arms. "Happy?"

"F*** no." Sigh. There was no pleasing him, was there?

"Just hurry up already. I want my body back." Alice stared at her form longingly. The Jokers cringed, leaning forward… only to pull back quickly; their backs hitting jail cells on opposite ends of the hall.

"I can't do it!" White proclaimed, shaking his head. "It can't be done!"

"That's f****** vile!" Black spat, spitting on the ground. "F*** no! Not happening!"

"You know what? I don't care!" Alice snapped, fed up. Roughly, she grasped Black's wrist in hers, along with White's. Annoyed, she tugged the two towards the mistletoe- ignoring their rants and protests- tossing them underneath. "Now end this!"

**

* * *

**

It's about time I wrapped up this chapter! It took me FOREVER! DX I hate writer's block; especially on my favorite stories. It kinda sucks, but I hope the next chapter makes up for it. ^w^;;

**I mean, you get some Joker x Joker action going on there! *evil laughter***

**Black: IM GOING TO F****** KILL YOU, YOU SICK B******! *pulls out evil whip***

**Me: Hurrhurr~ Kinky, much?**

**Black: *pulls out sword out of nowhere***

**Me: O.O…See you guys later! *runs for life***


	10. Look Whose Coming to Town

**10. Look Whose Coming To Town**

It was as if there was a trance on the Jokers. Alice had never actually _seen_ the mistletoe work between role holders; she didn't understand the hold it had on them. However, seeing the Jokers' eyes glaze over and lean forward, she quickly averted her ruby eye, feeling awkward was their lips pressed against each other's.

When the men pulled away- White in his rightful body now- the glaze was gone and replaced with horror.

"F*** _no_! F*** NO!" Black chanted from Alice's body, his fingers intertwined in his hair as if he were in agony. He dropped to his knees, repeatedly smacking his head against the stone walls of the prison. "THAT WAS THE F****** MOST VILE THING I'VE EVER DONE!"

"I think I tasted tongue." White muttered with a gag, trying to keep from throwing up. One hand was pressed against the cold stone walls, trying to hold himself up.

"F*** NO! I'D NEVER F****** DO THAT S***! YOU'RE A F****** GOD DAMNED LIAR!" Black roared, quickly turning his head into one of the cells to throw up. White did the same, except across the hall.

"I'm going to f****** kill you…" Black threatened queasily, one hand covering his mouth. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Brush your teeth." she insisted, pointing down the hall. Black glared, but walked off to do as told. White followed behind; his skin a pale green.

* * *

"Are you guys done yet?" Alice whined from the hall, half-asleep. Black and White came around the bend into the hall; Black's eyes glaring into Alice.

"Does it look like we're f****** done yet?" he demanded, a toothbrush stuck in between his lips. Blue eyes of her body glared back at Alice, and she groaned.

"You've been in there for forty minutes!" she cried, eyebrows pushing into a v-shape.

"You didn't have to f****** kiss a God damned clown!" Black hissed, pointing at White accusingly. "I won't be able to get this taste out for another month."

"Won't _I_ be the one tasting it?" Alice muttered, glaring. "It _is_ my body, after all."

Black glanced down at himself and shrugged. "Guess you're right, bitch. Get under the leaves."

Alice sighed, stepping under the mistletoe, and Black followed; a deadly glare in his eye. Carefully, Alice leaned over, but Black grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down roughly, placing his lips on hers and startling the girl.

As every other time Alice switched with role holders, she was relieved when she was back in her own body. Except, she was still gripping Black's hair.

Quickly pulling away, Alice stumbled into the stone wall behind her, a light blush of embarrassment spreading across her face. Without hesitation, she looked herself over and a large, excited grin spread across her face.

"I'm me! I'm me!" she squealed, hugging herself and spinning around in circles throughout the cells. White raised an eyebrow at her, and Black watched in amusement. "Yay! I thought I'd lost you forever!"

As she continued her celebration, one of her hands accidentally smacked against one of the iron gates to the cell, causing a pain to shoot up her arm. She clutched her arm, quickly falling to her knees. Confused, Alice examined her hand, only to see a few white bandages slipping from her palm. Her eyebrows pushed into a v-shape as she stood up, nearing the two. "What happened to my hand?"

Black shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Beats the f*** out of me."

Alice turned to the jester. "White-san?"

White held out his hand, and cautiously, she placed her injured one in his, allowing him to examine it. His expression was blank as he turned it over, his eyes tracing over the cut. Finally sighing, he let the hand fall. "We had some problems at Clover Tower. You'll need a new dresser mirror, as well."

"_What?_ What the hell _happened_ there?" Alice demanded, her blue eyes wide with shock as she turned her attention to her hand.

"Complications." White replied, but his tone wasn't kind and assuring as she was used to. Instead, it came out as a hiss. Alice flinched.

"Anyways…" the brunette said, deciding not to push the issue as she turned towards Black. "Are we really going to do the prison thing? The cells?"

A wide, wicked grin spread across Black's face, and he nodded; triumphant. "Sure are, w****."

"What prison thing?" White asked in confusion from the side, watching his counterpart and the foreigner grin evilly to each other. He felt a brief urge to smack the two, but pushed against it.

"We're going to lock up all the role holders that need to switch in the prisons." Alice explained, smiling excitedly at the jester.

"Then the w**** here is going to get the box while they switch places." Black continued with a nod. Alice and the prison guard continued to talk about their plans with devious smirks on their faces, but White lost track. His counterpart was becoming closer to her. They were _getting along._ This wasn't supposed to happen. It _couldn't_ happen.

"What do you think, White?" Alice asked, her orbs gleaming with excitement of finally ending yet another game.

"It's stupid." he snapped, and Alice and Black raised an eyebrow at the man as if he were crazy.

"What the f*** are you talking about? It's f****** brilliant!" Black argued, but White gave him a look of annoyance.

"Have you ever thought of what might happen if they _didn't _kiss?" White pondered, his ruby eye staring dully into the two. "What if you opened the box too soon? You could create some serious damage. Would you be prepared to face the consequences?"

Alice's eyebrows pushed into a v-shape as she looked down at the floor, thinking. "…I _guess_ you're right."

"I _am_ right." White corrected her. "What you need is somebody that's able to tell you when everyone is switched, and then you can unlock the box. Otherwise you could very well be destroying Wonderland as we know it."

"Well, then who do you suggest we get?" Alice asked, placing her hands on her hips. White shrugged carelessly.

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't really care…" White trailed off when he spotted the mischievous grins across his counterpart's face and the foreigner's. Their eyes gleamed with a type of devilish glint, and his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "What are you two…?"

Before White could jump to any further conclusions, Black pointed his whip at his counterpart and with full determination, ordered, "Grab him."

Alice obeyed quickly, diving onto the man and capturing him in a surprise attack. White's eyes widened in annoyance and shock as he fell over onto the floor. He glared up at the prison guard. "No. I'm _not_ doing this. No, no, _no._"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

White stood at the doorway to Clover Tower; his ruby eye glaring up at the stone building with disgust. He didn't want to come back here; not after the run-in earlier, and _especially_ not after them knowing what he had to do to get his body back.

"_Just stop complaining and find the box." _Black spat in annoyance, his voice static-like from the mask while he remained in the prison with Alice.

"How are you even sure it's here?" the jester countered with a raised eyebrow.

"_Well, last time the box was in Hatter territory, and it was autumn there before the game even started."_ It was Alice's voice now; her tone pondering. White wanted to spit at the girl. _"I think the box follows the holiday; Halloween for Hatter Territory, and Clover Tower for Christmas."_

"And if you _are_ right? You don't have the prisoners yet." White replied, annoyed. "I could very well find this box, and the dilemma of switching could still be in place."

"_Don't worry, I'm rounding up the f****** now." _Black assured, and though White couldn't see it, he waved the jester off.

"_Right now we have Dee, Dum, Boris, Pierce, Vivaldi, and Peter. We're still getting the rest."_ Alice replied, and several annoyed shouts could be heard in an annoying buzz behind her. White huffed, rolling his ruby eye.

"Very well." he muttered, shoving the door to Clover Tower open- the green Clover key in hand. "It's about time we end this game."

**

* * *

**

GAH! I hate this chapter. DX Writer's block sucks terribly so. This story just kept denying me. I eventually got pissed and wrote whatever. I can't stand how it came out, but there's only two more chapters left- three at the most- so it shouldn't be long before this series has a break for a couple days/weeks/whatever. It shouldn't be

_**too**_** long, but I'm not making any promises. I can assure you there will be other separate stories/oneshots up in the meanwhile, though, so I hope you guys check them out! 8D**

**Well, time to finish that +Knightmares chapter I've been procrastinating on, and start that new AlicexJulius fan fiction that was eating at my mind last night… ;D**


	11. Winter Wonderland

**11. Winter Wonderland**

"B-black-san…"

"Don't whine."

"But Black…"

"Just stay still, bitch! You're going to-"

"OW! That hurts!"

"Stop f****** complaining!"

"But it really hurts!"

"You'll get used to it."

"Oh please! If you were in my shoes, you'd be ticked off, too!"

"If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't have spilled the damned coffee in the first place."

Alice glared at the prison guard, glancing down at her now ruined white apron. A silver tray lay on the prison floor, along with two broken mugs. Puddles of coffee trailed through the cracks in the floor, searching for the drain. Brown splotches rested on Alice's apron and gown, ruining her outfit.

"I wouldn't have dropped them if _you_ hadn't tripped me." she quipped, picking up the tray and tucking it under her arm. "Do you have any spare clothes?"

"What do I f****** look like?" Black demanded, his ruby eye glaring right back at her. "I'm not your f****** servant- you do what _I _want, remember? That's the deal."

"Well it's going to be a little hard to do what you want when my stomach is _melting off of my body._" the brunette replied curtly, waving towards her attire. Black huffed, rolling his eye grumpily.

"There's a candy cane dress in the back." he muttered, pointing down the hallway. Alice nodded with an exhausted sigh, walking off. Black glared ahead, watching as another role holder began to fade into the prison. Long navy hair, a scornful expression… Julius Monrey stepped into the prison in confusion and annoyance.

"Why am I here?" the mortician demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest in irritation as he spotted Black sitting lazily on the floor.

"Tch. You're still the same." the prison guard said, rolling his eye. Shrugging once, he pulled out his whip- hitting Julius with the black object and forcing him into one of the cells, assuring to lock it up after the man stumbled inside.

"What the hell are you doing? !" Julius demanded angrily.

"I need to make sure you don't switch with anyone else." Black replied, his tone bored as he resumed his seat against the wall. "We're trying to-"

"BLACK, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" A loud cry interrupted the prison guard, and the Joker smirked evilly, listening to the loud stomping footsteps of high heels click noisily against the floor.

* * *

She couldn't believe this. It was just one slutty outfit after another for the Joker, wasn't it? Did he love to keep these around for occasions like this? Was he a secret pimp? Was White-san his bitch? Why _else_ would he keep these trampy outfits around?

Alice glared ahead as she stormed noisily through the halls of the prison, earning quite a few eyes from role holders locked in the cells.

"Haha! Like short skirts, Alice?" She heard Ace tease from Peter's body in one cell, a wide grin spread across his face. Peter- still trapped in Vivaldi's body- glared at the knight, as if he was going to choke him to death. Vivaldi- in Ace's body- sighed in irritation from the cell, looking away from the men.

"Once a slut, always a slut." she heard Blood mutter from Gowland's body in another cell smirking as the foreigner passed. Elliot- now in his rightful body- frowned at his boss, and Gowland- in Blood's body- ignored the two completely.

"Th-that's a pretty dress, Alice." Pierce commented timidly from his rightful body in a cell across from Blood, and Boris glared demonically at the mouse from behind. Dee and Dum rested in the corners of the cell, swinging their axes around in a bored motion; having nothing else to do.

"A-Alice?" Gray stammered from Nightmare's body, double-checking Alice as she walked by, hardly believing himself when he saw her outfit. Nightmare raised an eyebrow, chuckling smugly as the foreigner turned down the hall towards Black-san.

As soon as she stood before the prison guard, Alice charged her foot down on his, causing an angered cry to escape the man's throat from the point of her heel. Julius blushed at the girl's attire, stepping backwards uneasily.

"What the f*** was that for, w****? !" Black demanded when she removed her heel, quickly jumping to his feet. He gripped her arm tightly, but she ignored him.

"_Look_ at what you did to me!" the brunette shriek, waving angrily towards her clothes. Much like the Santa dress, this gown was strapless and reached mid-thigh. However, it was striped in red and white with a shine that glimmered off of the dim ceiling lights. Red thi-highs ran up her legs, stopping just a little below her hemline. White high heels rested on her feet, lifting her up so the foreigner was almost as tall as the prison guard. Black smirked, seeming to enjoy her clothes.

"You know, I think the skirt could be just a little bit shorter…" he said, reaching for her hemline. Flushing deeply, Alice wound her hand back, slapping the man roughly across the face before stomping away. During this, she noticed Julius… in a jail cell?

"I was f****** joking, you w****! You're so f****** sensitive!" Black spat angrily, but his comment was disregarded.

"Julius?" Alice questioned, ignoring the fact that Black Joker stood directly behind her; a dark aura lapping around his form. "What are you doing in there?"

"Ask _him._" Julius nodded towards the prison guard, and Alice spun around; eyebrows pushing into an irritated v-shape.

"Why is he in a cell? He doesn't need to switch." the brunette stated, and Black glared at her.

"Do you really want to take the chance?" he demanded, crossing his arms in annoyance. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Julius isn't stupid." she argued, pouting up at the man. "He knows better."

"Thanks. Apparently I'm five again." Julius replied sarcastically, and Alice shot him a quick glare before returning her attention to Black.

"No. I'm not letting him out." the prison guard argued, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the brunette. Alice frowned, but averted her gaze to the ring of keys around his belt. One of them was bound to be the key to her friend's cell. Black noticed her gaze and smirked, his mind wandering onto other things. "You want some, w****?"

Ignoring his statement, Alice reached for the keys, grasping the ring tightly and pulling it off of his belt. Black blinked in confusion but it wasn't long before he glared, winding his arms around the foreigner so he could reach for his keys.

"Give those back, damn it!" the prison guard shouted, trying to pry the ring out of her hands. Alice shook her head, clutching the metal close against her stomach. She used one hand to shove his face away, as if he couldn't reach it by looking away. Black pulled at the girl, trying to reach for his keys. Looking at the two from afar, Julius huffed noisily, rolling his eyes. They looked like children!

"_Are you two quite ready yet?"_ A voice through Black's mask interrupted them, and the couple paused; Alice losing her balance and falling backwards, her leg hitting Black's and forcing him to topple on top of her.

"Ow…" the brunette murmured, rubbing the back of her head as Black hovered over her, his attention on the mask on his belt.

"Did you find the box?" the prison guard demanded, ignoring Alice's flustered expression and her attempts to struggle free. When she finally began to annoy him, Joker merely grasped her wrists and tossed them over her head; his hand creating shackles as he wanted impatiently for his counterpart to answer.

* * *

White Joker stared at the box before him, his expression lacking amusement. It was a box much like the box of Spades; black and metal, with several green clovers around the side and a larger clover icon sat on top. However, the box wasn't the one holding his attention. Instead, he listened as the foreigner and his brother argued through the mask, unaware that they could be heard. The scratch of fabric rustled through the mask, and the jester sighed in annoyance.

"Are you two quite ready yet?" he asked curtly, raising an eyebrow at his belt. There was a short pause, followed by a thud.

"_Ow…" _a girl- Alice- moaned in the background.

"_Did you find the box?"_ Black ordered, and White rolled his ruby eye.

"It's right here." he replied, gesturing towards the item as if the prison guard could see it. "How are your captives?"

* * *

Black climbed off of the foreigner, allowing himself to exchange a glance with the girl before both climbed up and walked towards the other role holders, seeing their conditions. Alice secretly wished they hadn't killed each other.

To their luck, most seemed back to normal. The Heart Castle trio had successfully switched back to normal- how they ever agreed to do it, though, was beyond the foreigner. Dee and Dum were holding Pierce- now in his rightful body- out in front of Boris, as if to taunt the poor child. Nightmare smirked from the cells while Gray minded his own business. The only ones that were still changed were…

"Blood." Alice stated, eyebrows pushing together at the Mafioso in Gowland's body. The man raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Switch back, bitches." Black ordered, holding his whip at the two. Blood chuckled darkly at the prison guard.

"You may have gotten the upper hand last time we fought, but it was simply pure luck." the Hatter stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Elliot stared in confusion at his boss from the corner of the cell, unsure. However, the foreigner knew exactly what he meant.

"Blood, we really need you two to switch back." Alice said, nodding towards Gowland. She wanted to avoid another fight like last Halloween.

"Sorry, Alice, m'dear, but that's not happening!" Gowland objected, shaking his head quickly. "I would never kiss _that thing_."

"Really? Because if I recall correctly, weren't _you_ the one that caught us under the mistletoe?" Blood asked demonically, and Gowland growled.

"It wasn't me! It was your stupid lackeys!" the amusement park owner shouted, waving towards the Bloody twins' cell. "Don't go around lying, Dupre!"

"Oh, I'm not a liar. I'm just brutally honest, now aren't I, Mary?" Blood taunted, and Gowland's hands balled into fists, preparing to punch his lights out.

Hoping to avoid a fight, Alice interjected. "Um, guys, we _really _need you to switch. Otherwise, this game can't end."

"I'd rather it not than lock lips with _him!_" Gowland argued, jabbing a thumb at the Hatter. Alice groaned, placing a palm against her forehead. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

* * *

"Would you two JUST KISS ALREADY? !" Black and Alice cried in unison, glaring into the cell from across the room; their eyebrows pushed into v-shapes as they slumped against the floor; fed up. Blood and Gowland walked circles around each other, almost as if performing a dance. They didn't dare glance up at the mistletoe, for they knew what kind of state they'd be reduced to. It was almost shocking how deep their hatred went for each other.

"Get it over with!" Vivaldi ordered from her cell, glaring at Blood almost demonically. Peter and Ace stood farthest from Her Majesty, afraid she'd pop a vein.

"_Black." _White's voice rang over the mask, catching the couple's attention. His voice seemed pleasant, but there was an edge to it; a warning. _"It's been two hours, and you still haven't gotten back to me. _What's _going on?"_

"Uh…" Black turned towards the men, glaring at the two. "Give me another fifteen minutes."

"_Another fifteen minutes for _what?_" _White seemed annoyed; the pleasance merely a façade. Alice slunk farther into the wall behind her, as if she could disappear from the jester in the stone.

Black glanced around, looking for an excuse. "I'm f****** the foreigner. Have to get back to you, bye." With that, he tossed the belt into a nearby open cell, earning the outraged stare of a brunette as he climbed to his feet.

"You liar!" Alice cried angrily, jumping to her feet as well- stumbling just a little from the heels. She wasn't used to wearing them. "Don't tell him that!"

"Tch. Shut up, f****** ingrate." Black snapped, and Alice glared, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest.

"Don't think I won't punch you." she muttered, looking away in annoyance. Black glanced at her once, but returned his attention to the enemies in the cell; clanking his whip loudly on the metal to gain their attention.

"Hey b******! I don't have time for your s***!" Black shouted at the man, his ruby eye glaring deadly on the two. "You know who'll get his ass kicked if you don't f****** man up? You two! Now hurry the f*** up!"

As the prison guard continued with his rant, a figure moved in the shadows of the cell, but went unnoticed to the others. It wasn't until both Gowland and Blood felt a sudden shove from their backs; forcing the two to fall forward, their lips colliding. Two sets of blue eyes widened in shock and disgust as the men viewed each other under the mistletoe- a small sense of lifting filling their bodies as they promptly switched back to their original bodies.

When given the chance to pull away, both victims and the innocent bystanders stared in shock at the figure that had pushed the men together. Elliot stared in surprise at his own actions, somewhat regretting his decision to step in.

"Elliot." Blood growled, his glare far worse than deadly. Neither the role holders nor the foreigner had ever seen a more disgusted, hateful expression on the Mafioso's face. He looked far past ready to punch somebody; his navy eyes held a purely murderous intent.

Gowland gagged in the corner of the room, scratching at his tongue as if it could remove the taste of the mafia boss. His stomach twisted, and he felt that he could very well throw up soon.

"B-Blood…" Elliot stammered warily, cautiously taking a few steps away from the mafia boss; hands held out as if they could protect him. His rabbit ears nearly brushed against the cell roof in fright, and his blue eyes stared frightened into Blood's darker pair. Bad move; this was a very bad move on the rabbit's part.

"Do you have _any idea_ what I'm going to do to you?" Blood threatened, searching for his cane, only to remember that he'd left it at home. This only pissed him off more.

Glancing around, Alice noted that everyone was in their usual forms, and quickly tugged on Black's jacket cuff. The prison guard turned his attention to the brunette. She nodded at him, and the Joker glanced around, realizing what she meant. Sighing, he walked towards his belt; picking it up so the mask was near his face, almost as if he were speaking in a walkie-talkie. "Alright, everyone's good." His ruby orb strayed to the fighting men in the cell before him, and he smirked.

"_About time." _White replied, clicking his tongue once before jamming the clover key into the box, unleashing a bright white light throughout the Country of Clover. It stretched across Clover Tower, reaching past Hatter territory and Heart Castle. The Amusement Park was engulfed in the light, as was the circus. The wide rays of white even reached into the prison, wiping away the scene before the residents' eyes. The game had ended. Everything would go back to normal…

Well, almost everything.

**

* * *

**

GAH! Sorry it took forever. ;~; This was hard to write. One chapter left~! Then we'll either move onto "The Game of Heartache" or "The Game of Joker". It really depends. I can't guarantee the next sequel will be up right away; I have other stuff I want to take care of first. I'm hoping I can write a +Knightmares Christmas Oneshot in time before Christmas, but if I can't finish it by then, then I won't post it. I'll try to, though. I still want to finish the next chapter of Run, Mickey, Run! and +Knightmares. I also need to begin on the next chapter of Circumstances of Comfort… *shakes head in self-disappointment*

**ANYWAYS! I'm not sure if I said this before, BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! *sparkly shojo eyes* ^w^ I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays this year, and I can assure you the next chapter for this WILL be up before Christmas! XD**


	12. On the 12th Days of Christmas

**12. On the 12th Day of Christmas, my Alice Gave to me...**

To say the prison had undergone decorating would be an understatement. It was more like an all out makeover took place. No, even worse; an all out _Alice _took place.

Several thin, twinkling strands of white lights hung from pillars all around the normally cold, frightening prison pillars and cell bars. A canopy of similar rainbow lights layered itself across the ceiling, bringing light to the normally dark jail. Fake green garland bent itself around the jail cells, containing small red "berries" that resembled those on holly. The broken toys that often littered themselves across the brick floors were now cleaned up and placed in decorative wrapped gift boxes with bright bows on top; popping up at those who passed by. Dim lamps were surrounded by welcoming wreaths, and short Christmas trees sat on balconies on the second floor, displaying bright lights, sparkly silver garland, and several shined ornaments. Overall it was very… festive.

Alice stared at her completed work in admiration; eyes lit up with pride and excitement as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Unlike her usual blue attire, a shade of dark crimson had replaced her ever so common blue. Julius had even been kind enough to help her get a matching bow for the occasion- adding just a little ball of white fur where it tied so it would suit the Christmas season. Black Joker glared from behind in his usual black clothes, hardly sharing the same joy she felt from the decorations. It looked like a total load of crap on his end.

"Perfect!" the brunette exclaimed, nodding once to herself as she turned to face the prison guard; turquoise eyes lit up with happiness. "You and White-san have all the baking done, right?"

"You should know- you were there showing us what to do." Black snapped, reminding the girl of the previous two sleep deprived nights where he and his counterpart were practically forced to stay up and bake ridiculous cookies and sweets and neither cared for. "White's getting the stuff now."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You didn't poison anything while I was gone, right? No plans to kill anyone… or drug anyone?" Her eyes widened as a thought came to mind. "You didn't put alcohol in them, did you? ! I'm not going to have to deal with hangovers tomorrow, am I? !"

"Jesus, calm down, grandma." Black replied, flicking the girl on the forehead in annoyance. "Don't get your damned knickers in a bunch. We didn't f****** touch your damned sweets." Alice sighed in relief, placing a hand on her forehead. Black clicked his tongue, looking away. "Why do you have to have your party here anyways?"

"Well, why not?" the brunette asked, tilting her head to the side. "You wanted to come, right? It wouldn't be very fun if you just came in White-san's mask…"

"Did I f****** say I wanted to be here?" Black hissed, his ruby eye glaring coldly at the foreigner in front of her. "I'd rather stay here- while it's _not covered in you junk_."

Alice pouted, her eyebrows pushing into a v-shape as she stared up at the man. Her voice came out in a mumble. "I thought it looked nice."

"It looks like s***." the darker Joker deadpanned, and Alice glared, looking away.

"Says you!" she replied, huffing noisily as she turned away, smiling back at her decorations. "I can't wait for the others to get here. It's going to be so much fun!"

"When are they coming, anyways?" the Joker asked, scratching the back of his head for lack of nothing else to do. Alice thought for a moment, pondering the time.

"Soon, I'm pretty sure." she said, nodding to herself. Black huffed, rolling his lone eye. As if that was a real answer. How did she even convince them to let her use the prison for her Christmas party. He hated Christmas- it was nothing but some day where people deranged themselves into thinking they needed enough gifts and fruitcake to last them another year.

"Next year you should take your slutty ass to the tower and have your damned party there." Black growled, leaning against one of the pillars of the prison. Alice sighed, slapping the man on the shoulder.

"Stop being such a Grinch, will you? You're supposed to have fun at parties." the foreigner scolded, earning the eye roll of Black. She shook her head, returning to her own business.

"It seems I ran across a few guests on the way here." White interrupted the two from behind- several stacks of sweets in his arms while he nodded towards the Heart Castle trio to his side. Peter's eyes glimmered when he spotted Alice; a bright smile and a blush painting on his face.

"Great." Alice said, grinning herself as she helped the jester with the treats. So, the party began.

* * *

It was an… interesting night, to say the least. Gowland and Ace spent most of the night wasting themselves on wine and champagne, occasionally forcing an almost drunken Julius into their mess as well. Black butted in when the mortician threatened to get sick, obviously not in the mood for cleaning up the navy-haired man's mess. Pierce hid from person to person, trying to avoid a hungry Boris that threatened to turn the kid into a gingerbread man. Vivaldi found herself amused with the popping stuffed animals Alice had set up, and Blood drank enough tea to fill another three people. Elliot was trying to stop Dee and Dum from opening gifts before its time, while Gray spent his time amusing Nightmare in a game of Monopoly. Peter clung to the foreigner like glue- much to Alice's annoyance- and White watched the spectacle from above; almost bored with the scene.

Sighing, the jester decided to move things on; clapping to gain the residents' attention. When all eyes were on him, the redhead grinned, as if he were performing another one of his circus acts. His voice was pleasant and full of lies, but he spoke suavely and easily; almost like he was born for this job. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Christmas Party. We are pleased to have you all here for this special event brought to you by Alice." He waved towards the brunette who was gently pulling Dee away from the gifts, blushing brightly when several gazes made their way to her. "We will begin to open gifts now, so everyone get your presents and begin to hand them out."

With that, White stepped away, heading down to the others. Dee and Dum escaped the elders' grasps, quickly reaching for their presents to pass out. Everyone sat in a large circle around the main Christmas tree, assuring they were all together.

"Merry Christmas, Elliot." Alice said with a smile, handing the orange-haired man a long narrow box wrapped in shined purple paper. The rabbit-man blushed lightly, grinning at the girl before curiously unwrapping the box, pulling out a scarf much similar to his own. "You were upset when Peter shot through your other scarf, so I thought I should get you a new one."

"Thanks, Alice! I love it." Elliot replied, grinning widely at the girl. Alice smiled in return.

"Don't we get a present, Onee-sama?" Dee and Dum asked in unison, their eyes wide and innocent- almost sad as they looked at Alice. The brunette felt a pang of guilt, quickly pulling out their gifts.

"I hope you like them." she said with an awkward smile, watching as the two tore away at the paper like savages.

"Lookie, brother! I got this cool ax!" Dee proclaimed, holding up the shined silver.

"Me too, brother!" Dum chimed in, and both boys smiled widely at the girl. "Thank you, Onee-sama!"

"It's no problem, really." the brunette replied, patting them each on the head as they resumed playing with their presents.

Blood sighed, passing Gowland a bright yellow box. "Happy Holidays, Mary."

Gowland's eye twitched, but he disregarded the name, curiously unwrapping the present. He'd half expected to see an actual gift. Instead, a bright yellow ball gown sat inside. Blood smirked deviously.

"I thought the fairy gown was getting old. I figured you might need a new one for this Spring, Mary. I hear they're all the latest fashion." the Mafioso taunted, and Gowland growled, prepared to begin a rant.

Gifts resumed to be passed around the circle, many predictable, while others were not. Julius ended up with a new set of pajamas and a coat, courtesy to Alice for realizing his normal ones were shrinking in the wash. Nightmare received a small white kitten from Gray, and insisted on calling it Nightmare Jr. Gray was given a new set of knives with golden lizards for handles.

In Hatter Territory, it was no surprise that Elliot received a large recipe book for carrot dishes, and Blood earned about two pounds of tea to last him another week or so. Both twins received not children's toys, but bombs and explosives. Elliot made a mental note to take their gifts away when they got back to the mansion.

For Heart Castle, Vivaldi was gifted with many stuffed animals- earning a few confused looks from many role holders- and Ace received several, _several_ compasses and maps. Peter, on the other hand, seemed more than happy just getting a peck on the cheek from Alice. Not that he didn't get a new set of pajamas, too.

Meanwhile, Alice was lucky to receive many new gowns and bows from her friends, along with a stuffed rabbit from a certain white-haired man. She didn't complain, though; she couldn't. After all, it was Christmas, and everyone deserved to-

CRAP!

Quickly standing on her feet, Alice cautiously tiptoed away from the role holders, sneaking off down the hall. Before she could get far though, Black and White Joker blocked her way; arms crossed and amused eyebrows raised.

"Where's our present, w****?" the prison guard demanded, smirking demonically.

"Is it that you don't have one?" White questioned curiously, but as there always was to the man, there was an edge behind his voice.

"If you didn't, we can make one ourselves." Black muttered with a grin, his arm snaking around the foreigner's waist. Alice quickly pushed him away, blushing as she took a step back. She didn't exactly have presents for them- she'd forgotten! There had to be something to keep them pleased though, right?

Using the first thought that came to mind, the brunette reached on her tiptoes to White; her lips gently brushing against his cheek with a quick peck before she pulled away. White touched his cheek in confusion and surprise, watching as the girl smiled quickly at him before doing the same to Black, who mimicked his brother's actions.

"Merry Christmas." Alice replied, smiling up at the two. Before either could open their mouths to speak, Ace nudged the brunette from behind, winking at the girl.

"Hey, Alice! I'm putting the videotape up now." the knight said, jabbing a thumb behind him where a black TV was set up in front of several role holders; a remote in the man's hand. Where he'd gotten the TV or when he set it up was beyond the foreigner, but it was just like his tent; she was better off not knowing.

"Wait, what videotape?" Alice demanded in confusion, but it didn't take her long to realize what he meant. Her eyes lit up widely and a blush made itself onto her cheeks. "Wait, Ace! You aren't talking about-"

The knight nodded, already hitting the play button. On the screen, Alice appeared- still having been possessed by Ace- in a red Santa suit; eyes lit up in confusion. Alice just stared numbly at the screen, not sure whether she should run to shut it off or see where it went.

"_Is this on?" _the Alice on TV asked, tapping the camera. _"There's a light… Oh! That means it is." _The Alice waved excitedly, grinning widely. _"Hi! I'm Ac- Alice! Enjoy the show!"_

The TV went blank for a moment or two, but it wasn't long before Alice appeared again… with Santa Baby playing in the background. The Alice swayed back and forth to the song- a wide grin plastered to her face and a lustful look on her eye.

"_Santa Baby, just slip a sleigh bell under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." _As the fake Alice sang this, she reached for the back of her zipper, and the real Alice let out a yelp of shock, quickly reaching for the remote in Ace's hand.

"Ace, give that back!" the foreigner panicked, glancing with a flushed face between the TV and the knight. Ace laughed, holding the remote too high for her.

"Nope! This is my Christmas present to all of Wonderland!" the knight proclaimed, and Alice let out a small shriek, rushing towards the TV as the zipper began to lower.

"Hey, leave it on!" Black called from the back, smirking. "Leave it the f*** alone!"

"Don't let her get to the TV!" Dee and Dum cried, reaching out to trip the girl. Luckily for Alice, Julius caught her before she could fall flat on her face while Gray flipped the TV off.

"Hey, that's not fair! You didn't even get past the first song!" Ace pouted from behind.

"Turn it back on!" Dee and Dum proclaimed. Ace reached for the remote, trying to start the video up again while Alice and the residents of Clover Tower fought against it.

In end, it was one Christmas Wonderland wouldn't soon forget.

**

* * *

**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS~! 8D Hope you all liked it. :3 Now you got to get a hint of what Ace put on that video. XD Oh you perverted knight, you~! See, Black got to score a little at the end of this. ;D

**I'm going to be taking a break from this series until around the beginning of January- sorry guys. DX I need to wait a while so I can get into the feel of writing The Game of Heartache (most likely the next one- it takes place during Valentine's Day, and who wants that during Christmas? ._.). I PROMISE I'll start around the beginning of January though, so you won't have to wait **_**too **_**long.**

**The process of writing the last chapter of The Game of Mistletoe:**

**Black: WHY DID YOU SHUT THE TAPE OFF? ! IT WAS GETTING GOOD! DX**

**Alice: How would you like it if I put up sexy tapes of YOU in front of everyone in Wonderland? O_O**

**Black: Hmph. So you have sexy tapes of me? XD**

**Alice: …That's not what I meant. *faceplam***

**Me: Hurrhurr~**

**See you guys next time! Bye for now~!**


End file.
